


A Different Battlefield

by jsaint34



Series: Back from a war [3]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsaint34/pseuds/jsaint34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of a series.  Sequel to Back from a War.  Cross posted on fanfiction.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Day

Two weeks have gone by since Peter and Carol’s wedding. At the reception all of their friends had a suggestion of where they should go on their honeymoon. Clint and Bobbi said Greece. But with Christmas so close, the newlyweds decided to wait until after the holidays. Peter’s Aunt May wanted her family to be together. So she offered to let Carol’s parents stay with her. After his proposal, Steve and Natasha moved in together. This was their first Christmas back together, and they invited Bucky and Sharon to spend it with them. Since she was still finishing her Masters, she couldn’t make the trip to England with her parents. They went to see Peggy. Steve was up first, making breakfast.  
“Good morning, sleeping beauty. Merry Christmas.”  
Nat comes out of their bedroom, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
“Morning, love. Merry Christmas to you.”  
She mumbled more than said it, after all these years she still wasn’t a morning person. As she started to drink the coffee Steve made, her exhaustion began to wear off.  
“You were up late working on that proposal. It is for the next consultation?”  
“Yeah, I’m going to be doing this one on my own. But it used to be that when I had one this big, I wouldn’t sleep well. But since you moved in I’ve slept better than I have in a long time.”  
“I’m glad I could help with that. So would you like anything else with breakfast?”  
“Whatever you’ve prepared smells fantastic. You know it was always your breakfasts that got me going in the morning.”  
“Yeah, that’s why I still do it. Anyway, we’ve got Syrniki, scrambled eggs, and bacon.”  
“I got you addicted to Syrniki, didn’t I?”  
When she laughs, he smiles back at her. When he came back six months ago, he could never have dreamed they would pick up where they left off. And when she accepted his proposal, everything felt just as it should. Even though he would sometimes have nightmares from the war, she pulled him close. Whenever these happened, she always found a way to calm him down. It didn’t matter if it was by taking his hand, or running her fingers through his hair. It worked every time.  
“So, Bucky and Sharon will be here at noon. The ham is in the oven. We’ve still got some time to ourselves. What would you like to do?”  
“What did you have in mind, Steve?”  
“After breakfast, I thought you’d like to open your present.”  
“You didn’t have to get me anything. I already received the greatest present ever.”  
When he looks at her questioningly, she smiles with her answer.  
“I’m talking about you, dummy. You’re here, and we’re getting married. It’s all I needed.”  
“Okay, then maybe I’ll just take this gift back, if you don’t want it.”  
He’s teasing, trying to bait her into a response. A response that she happily provides.  
“Not on your life, Rogers. Whatever this gift is, there’s no way I’m letting you take it back.”  
Nat quickly snatches the gift from his hands and rips into the paper. What she sees is the back of a picture frame. When she flips it over, the painting there immediately takes her breath away.  
“I hope you like it. It took me a long time to find that photo of us at my Mom’s.”  
“You made a painting of the photo from the night of our first anniversary? Steve this is incredible. When did you do this?”  
“A few years back. Bucky and I were staying with my Mom on our first leave. While he went out, I rummaged through my stuff. When I found the photo, I knew I had to replicate it. I worked on it every time I came home, with the hope I would be able to give it to you. Fourteen years was a long time to wait.”  
“Well, it was certainly worth it. And you left the photo in the corner of the frame. That’s going on my desk at the office. The painting, I know just where to hang it. But I have a present for you too.”  
When she heads back into the bedroom, he remembers how skilled she is at keeping gifts hidden in plain sight. The present she got him for that first anniversary was hidden in the kitchen cabinets. It was the cookware he used to make their breakfast that day.  
“Here, I hope you like this. With how much you like to paint, I thought this would be perfect.”  
Steve is unable to contain his excitement. He normally removes the paper gently. This time he rips into it with as much fervor as she did. The oil painting set he sees is one he has wanted for years.  
“A Gamblin professional oil painters’ kit? Nat this is…wow. I’ve always wanted to try oil painting. I love it.”  
“I knew you would. You’re already an amazing artist. I thought maybe you could get something featured in a gallery.”  
After opening their presents and cleaning up, they still had a few hours before their friends arrived. With nothing else on T.V. they watched It’s a Wonderful Life. As engrossed in the movie as they were, the knock at the door went unnoticed. It was the shouting that caught Steve’s attention.  
“Hey! Sharon and I are freezing out here! Open the door.”  
“Steve you’d better let them in. Bucky is only going to get more impatient.”  
“They’re early. Can’t I just make him wait a few more minutes?”  
“You could, but he might bust the door down. It’s Christmas. Go on, be a good boy. Let our friends in.”  
Silently he gets up from the couch, shaking his head. When he looks back she’s got that side lip quirky smile that made him fall in love with her. When the door opens, Bucky greets him with the customary nickname.  
“Punk! What’s the big idea, keeping us waiting so long?”  
“Come on, it was two minutes from the time you started knocking to when I opened the door. Besides you’re early.”  
“Maybe so, but you promised. We were having Christmas lunch and then going to mass. It’s tradition. I don’t think I need to remind you of that.”  
As he and Sharon make their way inside, Natasha greets her with a hug and Bucky with a kiss on the cheek.  
“Merry Christmas, guys. Make yourselves comfortable. Steve’s working on lunch, and I’ve got to hit the shower. I’ll be back with your gifts when I’m done.”  
When the door closes, Bucky looks at the movie, and then admonishes his best friend.  
“It’s a Wonderful Life? Really, Steve? When are you two going to give up on this love affair you have with black and white movies? You both act like you were born in the twenties. Embrace the 21st century.”  
“Bucky, there’s nothing wrong with a classic. If I remember correctly, you couldn’t take your eyes of the screen when we watched The Maltese Falcon together.”  
“Sharon, that was a crime drama. It had action.”  
“Yeah, but it’s still a black and white movie. Admit it, you like them too.”  
“She’s got you there, Buck. “  
Natasha comes back while they’re all laughing on the couch.  
“What did I miss? What has the three of you giggling like school girls?”  
“Buck made fun of you and me because we like old movies from the thirties. Sharon clued me in that he likes them, probably more than we do.”  
“Uh…Burn! Your turn for the shower babe. I’ll finish getting lunch ready.”  
Steve goes into the bedroom, leaving Bucky and Sharon with questions for their hostess.  
“So how is it working out? You two living together again?”  
“It’s great Bucky. We’ve gotten as close as we were back in college. I wouldn’t change anything.”  
“That’s great, have you decided on a date for the wedding yet?”  
“Not yet Sharon, but it will probably be in the summer. After he finishes his degree. What about you, Bucky? Have you thought about finishing your degree?”  
“I did. I finished it when I came back a year before Steve. I’ve been teaching, and I just found out I’m going to be the assistant coach for the football team.”  
“Teaching? I didn’t know you had the patience for that. So, do you guys want to open your gifts?”  
“Nah, I think we’ll wait until we get back from mass. The smell of that ham is getting to me.”  
“Well, it’s Steve’s Mom’s recipe. He told me she made it for you guys on your first Christmas leave.”  
When Steve finished his shower, they all sat down to lunch. At mass Natasha squeezed his hand, she didn’t go to church a lot growing up, so this was something they did every Christmas. She missed this time with him, and they both were glad for the company of their friends.


	2. A turn

After the four of them returned from Christmas services, dinner became what was left of the ham. As Bucky and Sharon left, Nat was on the phone with her mother, telling her the news of the engagement. It was a happy moment, until Steve received a call of his own.  
“Hi, is this Steve Rogers?”  
“Yes, it is. Can I help you with something?”  
“Yes, my name is Dr. Ellis. I’m calling from NYM. I have some news that you may want to sit down for.”  
Steve sits, but he is immediately concerned that a Doctor called him on Christmas Day.  
“I’m sorry, but you said you’re a Doctor? Can I ask what this is about?”  
“Steve, I’m calling on behalf of your mother. She’s been brought into the hospital. We’re currently running tests to…”  
“Tests for what? What’s wrong with my mother?”  
“We’re not sure. So far all of our tests have shown nothing to be physically wrong. We will need to perform an M.R.I. I’ve called because she wants to see you. Can you get here?”  
“I can, is there anything I need to bring? Is there anything she needs?”  
“I feel it would best if we discuss that in person. When you get here, go to the nurse’s station. They’ll page me.”  
“Thank you Dr. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”  
As he hangs up the phone, Steve drops his head in his hands. He’d known his mother had been sick recently, but she was a fighter. To hear that no one knows what’s wrong scares him. When Natasha comes back in the room, she finds him this way. She wonders what could have happened to change his demeanor so quickly.  
“Steve? Steve what’s wrong? When I was on the phone with my Mom, you were as excited as I was to tell her the news. What happened?”  
“Nat…, my Mom, s-she’s been hospitalized. I got a call from a Dr. Ellis at NYM. They don’t know what’s wrong, but she wants to see me.”  
“Then let’s go. I’ll be right there with you.”  
On the drive to the hospital, she can’t stop thinking about his mother. Shortly after they first met, Sarah was already beginning to treat her like a daughter. They got along great, and she was happy to see that her son found someone who made him happy. Even though she knew how badly the fight over his enlistment hurt them both, she encouraged Natasha to stay in touch. Every so often they would talk, about school, and the future. With a brief glance, she can see Steve staring out the window. No matter what they find out, she’s going to be there for him through it all. When they arrive, he takes her hand in his with a gentle squeeze.  
“Excuse me; I’m looking for Dr. Ellis.”  
Nurse Foster looks up and greets him.  
“Of course, your name please?”  
“Steve Rogers, he called me to inform me that my mother was admitted here.”  
“Rogers, yes. Your mother, Sarah was admitted an hour ago. Give me a moment and I’ll page him for you.”  
As the minutes pass, Steve begins to pace. After what feels like an eternity, a young doctor walks in, leaning on a cane.  
“Mr. Rogers?”  
“Yes, are you Dr. Ellis? Have you been able to figure out what’s wrong with my mother?”  
Actually, Dr. Ellis is in surgery right now. He asked me to come speak with you. I’m Dr. Donald Blake.”  
“So what’s wrong with my mother?”  
“We’re working on figuring that out, I assure you. She was brought to us with symptoms of extreme fatigue, and recurrent dizzy spells. We are keeping her under observation.”  
“Dr. Ellis said she wanted to see Steve. Is it possible for us to do so?”  
“I’m sorry Miss, you would be?”  
“Natasha Romanoff, Steve’s fiancée.”  
“Of course, Miss Romanoff. If you both will follow me, I’ll take you to her room.”  
The walk is spent in silence. As they follow the doctor, the couple leans heavily on each other. Nat still has her own mother, but when she retired, she moved to Florida. This is why she stayed close with Mrs. Rogers; she was always there for her. It was another way she felt she could hold on to Steve.  
“I’ll wait outside. If you should need anything Steve, please come get me.”  
“Thank you, Dr. Blake.”  
He hesitates, but having Nat by his side gives him courage.  
“Go on, baby. I’m here with you. We can do this.”  
They walk into the room, holding hands. At first sight, she looks pale. She seems to be asleep, so they sit down quietly at her bedside. Steve says a short prayer, with his head bowed. They both look up when she says his name.  
“Steve?”  
“I’m here, Mom. Merry Christmas.”  
“Don’t look so sad. I’m still here with you. Don’t you worry about me. How is the adjustment to civilian life progressing?”  
“I’m getting back into it. I’ve gone back to college to finish my degree.”  
“I’m glad. I know that was a regret of yours when you went to war. The only other major regret you had besides…”  
As she pauses, she notices the redhead sitting beside him. When she remembers who the woman is, a smile comes back to her face.  
“Hello, Natasha. I’m glad you’re here. I know you’ve been busy, but I’ve missed you.”  
“It’s good to see you again, Mrs. Rogers. I’ve missed all of our talks.”  
“I told you Ms. Romanoff, to call me Sarah.”  
Steve and Nat both smile at this. His mother still has a strength that she never let go of. Her husband’s death, and her son fighting a war couldn’t take it away. She held on, and remained the fighter she always was.  
“So have you decided on the day yet?”  
“The day of what of Mom?”  
“Steve, I wasn’t born yesterday. I saw you two come in holding hands. When you clasped your hands together in prayer I noticed the ring on her finger. Have you decided on the day of the wedding?”  
“Not yet, Sarah. We know it’s going to be in the summer. Don’t worry, we’ll be sure you’re the first to know. All you need to do is get better, so you can be there.”  
“Nothing is going to keep me from being at my son’s wedding. I’m glad you two worked things out. Take care of each other.”  
When she falls asleep, Steve pulls the covers up to keep her warm. As they exit the room, Dr. Ellis has arrived and is conferring with Dr. Blake.  
“Mr. Rogers, I’m sorry I couldn’t greet you personally. How is your mother doing?”  
“She’s strong, Doc. She’s sleeping right now. Is there any news?”  
“We’ve figured out what’s causing her fatigue and dizzy spells. She’s developed a cancer cell.”  
The couple is speechless at the diagnosis, and both Doctors can see the worry in their eyes.  
“But there is good news. It’s one we’ve treated before. The last patient we treated for this type was cured. And she has shown no signs of recurrence. We seem to have caught this early enough. We’re going to fight this, don’t worry son.”  
“Thank you Doctor Ellis, Doctor Blake. I’m sure you’ll take good care of her.”  
As both Doctors go to check on other patients, Steve and Nat leave for their apartment.  
“Your mom is going to be fine, Steve.”  
“I know she is. She’ll be at our wedding. Thanks for being here with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a little heavy emotionally since it's only the second chapter. But it would have been chapter 25 in part one of this series.


	3. Friends united

Steve called Bucky the next day to give him the news. He wasted no time and rushed over to the apartment, wanting to get as many details as possible on the situation. He was always thankful when Steve’s mom took him in after his own parents died.  
“What did the doctor say? Is she…, will she make it through this?”  
“Buck, so far all we know is that it’s cancer. Her doctor is optimistic because it’s still in an early stage. It’s also one they’ve seen before. And the last patient they treated was cleared. Right now we just have to have faith.”  
“And Natasha, how did she take the news? Is she holding up okay?”  
“She’s doing fine. When Mom saw her she told us she was glad we got back together.”  
“No doubt. Your mom treated her like a daughter for years. Probably still does. Where is she today?”  
“Nat’s at work. She’s working on the consultation.”  
“So it’s just us then. What’s the plan for guy’s day out?”  
“Guy’s day? Didn’t you have plans with Sharon today?”  
“Yeah, but she got a call last night from her parents. Her Aunt Peggy is sick. She’s flying to London this afternoon.”  
The first thought they have is to go down to The Falcon. But it’s closed with Sam still in Harlem. Instead they end up the couch in a good natured debate about movies. Who was the best actor to play James Bond, and why the original Star Trek movies are better than the new ones. They’re still there three hours later when Natasha gets home.  
“Hey babe, I’m back. I’ve got news. Oh hey Bucky.”  
Her tone of voice makes him think he should probably go.  
“Natasha, you need me to leave? Is this a private conversation between you and your fiancé?”  
“No, it’s okay. Steve left me a message that he told you about his Mom. I had a feeling you’d be here. I picked up some pizzas.”  
“Nat, what is it? Is everything okay?”  
“Yeah, I just have to go to Florida for a few days. My mom needs help moving into her new apartment. She wants to meet you, but I told her it would have to wait for the next trip. I explained the situation. She understands.”  
“Good, I never got to meet her when we were first dating. I’m looking forward to it.”  
“So you’re okay? You don’t need me here?”  
“Sweetheart, I’ll always need you here. And I’ll miss you when you’re gone. It’s only for a few days. You’ll be back before you know it.”  
His honesty doesn’t surprise her. It only makes her fall more in love with him. Family has always been important to the both of them.  
“Barnes, I’m holding you to a promise to take care of him while I’m gone.”  
“Don’t worry about it. We’ll be okay.”  
“Nat, you might want to rephrase that. Bucky might try to cuddle with me, especially since Sharon is gone as well.”  
The three of them break into laughter before settling down to eat. After dinner, Steve helps her pack while their friend picks up where he left off with the movie. He can’t help but notice that she packed her computer as well.  
“You’re taking your laptop?”  
“Yeah, I’ve still got to work on this consultation. I don’t have to be as involved with this one as the last. I’ve seen the plans. I’ve got to add the art placement in to the blue prints.”  
“I’m sure it will look great. The last one you did was incredible.”  
She appreciates his belief in her work, but she can’t help but notice a hint of sadness in his voice.  
“Steve, are you sure you’re going to be okay? I don’t have to go. I know you’re worried about your Mom. I hired a great group of movers for my Mom. Do you want me to stay?”  
“Nat, I want you to go. I know you don’t get to see your Mom that often. And I’ve got Bucky here. We’ll be okay.”  
“All right, but promise me you’ll call me if anything happens. I want to know right away. Your mom means as much to me as you do.”  
“I promise. So do I get to drive you to the airport in the morning?”  
“Oh you’d better. I’m not leaving without you making me breakfast.”  
He smiles as they finish packing her suitcase. When they’re done, they rejoin Bucky in the living room for the movie.  
“Okay, Stevie, this is why the new Trek movies are better than the originals.”  
Into Darkness starts playing and Bucky can’t stop talking about the special effects. Steve’s point in the debate is that the camaraderie between Kirk, McCoy and Spock isn’t as defined. Great visuals aren’t the only thing that makes a good movie. Natasha just rolls her eyes, as she leans in to cuddle with her fiancé. The conversation bores her so she falls asleep. The guys start whispering, so as not to wake her.  
“The movie’s over Buck. I’ve got to take Nat to the airport, but I’ll see you tomorrow.”   
“All right. I want to stop by the hospital. I want to check in on your Mom.”  
“I’ll see you there. Night, buddy.”  
“Catch you tomorrow.”


	4. Disbelief

Steve dropped Natasha off at the airport the next morning. After a long kiss good-bye, she boarded the flight bound for Florida. For the two and half hour flight, she was nervous. Not because she was going to help with the move. It was more so because her mom interrupted her before she got to say who she was engaged to. When the plane landed, she stepped off into a bear hug from her mother, and a surprise visit from her past.  
“Hi Mom, I’ve missed you since you moved here.  
“I’m glad you came. So this fiancée of yours, who is he? When do I get to meet him?”  
“It should be soon. Right now he needed to stay with his own mother, while she undergoes treatment for cancer.”  
“Of course I understand. Family is very important. If you don’t want to tell me yet, that’s fine.”  
“It’s Steve Rogers. We’ve been back together for almost six months now.”  
“Wait a minute, isn’t he the guy who left you in college? I thought he cheated on you.”  
“He didn’t cheat Mom. He joined the army. The reason he did it was to protect his best friend. It wouldn’t have been any different if Clint had done something similar, and I followed him.”  
“Natasha, I’m not sure I approve of this. When you told me you were engaged, I hoped you had gotten back together with…”  
She pauses when Alexei walks up, also to greet her daughter.  
“Hey Nattie, it’s been a long time.”  
Natasha’s jaw drops in shock. The last person she expected to see was him. And she always hated his nickname for her. She quickly pulls her mother away.  
“What the Hell is he doing here, Mom? I told you that I turned down his proposal years ago, because I didn’t love him. He never made me feel the way Steve still does.”  
“That’s not the point. I never got to meet Steve. You dated for almost two years and then he left you. He doesn’t deserve you. You should call it off and give Alexei another chance. Maybe he’ll surprise you.”  
“No! Steve and I are getting married. He loves me and I love him. Why don’t you give him a chance? Did you really want me to come here to help you move? Or was it just so you could try and put me back together with your ideal guy for me?”  
“Watch your tone Natalia. This is not the place for us to have this discussion. We’ll finish this at my new apartment.”  
Every instinct Natasha has tells her to turn around and board the next flight back to New York. But her fury at this underhanded trick makes her follow her mother. She intends to settle this and make her mother see why Steve is the only one she wants to be with. During the drive, she sits in the passenger seat staring out the window. Every attempt at idle chit chat from her companions goes unanswered. When they get to their destination, Alexei unpacks the car, taking Natasha’s bags, which she immediately grabs from him.  
“I can carry my own bags. I don’t need your help.”  
She stomps up the stairs, leaving him dumbfounded, while her mother walks up to him.  
“Don’t worry. I’ll talk some sense into her. Why don’t you go back to your hotel? I’ll give you a call when she’s ready to talk to you.”  
Inside the apartment, Natasha is still fuming.  
“You’ve got some explaining to do, young lady.”  
“Explaining?! What is there to explain? Alexei and I weren’t right for each other. You told me a long time ago that you just wanted me to be happy. Steve makes me happy. Will you just accept that?”  
“I thought Alexei made you happy. And he’s more compatible with you than this soldier will ever be. He received a great inheritance, he’s well placed in high society, and he’s of Russian descent. What more could you ask for?”  
“Money isn’t everything. I don’t need his money; I have my own successful art consultation business. Love is more important than any material possession.”  
“If you think I’m against marrying for love, you’re wrong. I loved your father very much. But the hard truth is that soldiers die in battle Natasha. I did this for you. I don’t want you to have to go through what I did when your Dad died.”  
“So your fear is that Steve is going to leave me a widow, raising a child on my own.”  
“Yes, no child should have to be the strong one in that situation.”  
When she hears her mother’s explanation, it softens her anger.  
“It’s not going to happen, Mom. I know it won’t.”  
“You can’t be sure of that. When does he ship out again?”  
“I am sure of it. It won’t happen because Steve was honorably discharged in June. He’s home for good. He’s also gone back to school to finish his degree. So please, give him a chance. Call Alexei and tell him you made a mistake.”  
As tears start to fall from her daughter’s eyes, she realizes that the relationship and her feelings are real. She hasn’t seen Natasha cry since she scraped her knee falling off her first bike.  
“All right, I can see how strongly you feel about him. I’m sorry I tried this. If he can’t come here, I’ll go to New York to meet him.”  
She then called Alexei and explained the situation. He thought that he was only helping her move. After all he was living here, but preparing to meet his own fiancée’s parents. He moved to Florida with her, when her job transferred her there.


	5. Arrival

After finishing the move, Natasha and her mom booked the flight back to New York. They talked quite a bit, mostly about Steve. She wanted to know as much as possible about her future son-in-law, before she actually met him. When they stepped off of the plane, it wasn’t Steve who greeted them.  
“Hey, Natasha! Over here!”  
She looks up to see a hand above the crowd, waving her over. When she gets to him, she is surprised to see Bucky. Her mother thinks this is Steve. When she notices the prosthetic, she becomes concerned that he won’t be able to provide for her.  
“Natasha, you didn’t tell me Steve had lost an arm in the war. I know how much you love him, so I’m willing to overlook that if he proves he can provide for you.”  
“What? No Mom, this isn’t Steve. This is his best friend, Bucky. If he’s here to pick me up, there must be a good reason for it.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry. If I offended you, it was unintentional. Please forgive me.”  
“Nah, no apologies are necessary. I’ve come to grips with the loss of my arm. If Steve hadn’t risked his own life to pull me off of the battlefield, it could have been a lot worse.”  
“How so, Mr.…?”  
“Barnes. Well, Steve and I saw a lot our brothers die in battle. But we saved a lot of them too. He saved me, and I got a second chance at life. I went to war to run away from my problems here. Now I’ve got a great girl, and a great job. No regrets.”  
“Buck, where is Steve?”  
“Oh yeah, he’s at the hospital. Had to go see his Mom.”  
He notes a look of concern in Natasha’s eyes, but he reassures her.  
“Nothing’s changed. She’s still fighting. Chemo is working well, and she looks stronger today than she did when I first saw her.”  
“A devoted son, and a war hero. Okay, I think you’ve got a really great guy, Natasha. I can’t wait to meet him.”  
“Well, let’s get going. We need to get you two settled in before he gets back from the hospital. Mrs. Romanoff, if you would allow me the honor, I would like to carry your bags.”  
“Please, call me Serafina. Thank you for the offer, Mr. Barnes. My future son-in-law has a great friend. I hope he is just as chivalrous as you.”  
“You can call me Bucky, everybody does. But if you can believe it, Steve is actually far more chivalrous than I am. You’ll like him.”  
He picks up her bags and leads them to the parking garage. He would have offered to carry Natasha’s as well, but he remembers the last time he offered. She slapped him in the face. When they get to the car, both women are surprised to see a brand new royal blue 4x4 S.U.V.   
“Bucky, how did you afford this? I thought you’d never trade in that old truck of yours.”  
“Oh, no this isn’t mine, it’s Steve’s. He let me borrow it to pick you up. That restoration he did, gave him enough to make a solid down payment on this. After all, he couldn’t bring his mom home on the back of his Dad’s old motorcycle right, Natasha?”  
“Well, it is certainly a surprise. I remember him talking about doing this. Come on, I don’t want to stare it all day. Let’s see what it’s got.”  
“Yes, Ma’am.”  
After loading their stuff in the car, Bucky drives them back to her apartment. Forty-five minutes later, they pull up and Steve is already waiting. He goes to the rear and starts unloading bags.   
“Hey, thanks for the help, Bucky. Mom appreciated a little more time with me before her next round of tests. Did Nat bring back more bags than she took?  
“You’re my best friend. It was my pleasure to help. Oh yeah, she came with a guest. She didn’t tell you?”  
“No, she told me. I just didn’t expect this much luggage.”  
“Surprise, buddy. Guess you’re even cause she was surprised that you got the new S.U.V.”  
“Well, I can take it from here. Sharon called me when she couldn’t reach you. Her plane is landing in about an hour.”  
“Back to the airport. Call if you need anything.”  
As Bucky drives away, Steve is greeted by Natasha’s mom. She is immediately impressed by his bearing, and the evident self-confidence he has. However she does still feel the need to test him.  
“Good afternoon, Mr. Rogers. My daughter has told me quite a bit about you. I certainly hope that over the next few days you can show me what she sees in you.”  
Natasha knows what her mother is doing, she’s seen it before. But she’s not worried. Steve is going to pass.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Romanoff. I must say I’ve been looking forward to it. I know how hard it is to raise a child as a single parent. My Mom did the same thing with me. You did a fantastic job. I can see where Natasha gets her caring nature from.”  
“Flattery will get you nowhere, Sir. If I may, I would like to take a look around this apartment you are sharing.”  
Steve picks up her bags and leads the way up the stairs. He only sets them down to open the door and allows her to enter first. When she looks around, the interior of the apartment is spotless. Everything has a place, and it’s all neatly organized. After making her way through the rest of the apartment and seeing the pictures of them together, she turns to Steve and makes her assessment.  
“Well Steve, my daughter was right about you. You make her happy, and I can tell that you are genuinely devoted to her. I’m glad she found someone who will love her and treat her with all the respect she deserves.”  
“This was a test?”   
She can’t hide her amusement at his question. When she laughs, it breaks all the tension in the room.  
“Yes, and you passed. After all, the only thing a parent wants is for their child to be happy.”  
“Thank you Mrs. Romanoff. I promise you that I do love her.”  
“You can dispense with the formalities, Steve. Please, call me Serafina.”  
“I’m sorry, it wouldn’t be right. My mom always taught me to address my elders by Mr. or Mrs., and their last names.”  
She gives him another point. That kind of respect is rarely seen in today’s society. He’s a gentleman, in the perfect sense of the word.  
“So, I guess I should be going to check into my hotel. Steve, would you be able to drive me there?”  
“Mrs. Romanoff, there’s no need for you to stay in a hotel. When Natasha told me you would be coming, I had already set up the guest room for you. It also has a private bathroom for you to use.”  
Now she gives him another point. He’s thoughtful and polite. Any objections she may have still had have been wiped away.   
“Thanks again, Steve. If you’ll excuse me for a moment, after a two and half hour flight I should take advantage of that.”  
She leaves and Natasha smiles at him.  
“I told you she would love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Bucky talks about his experience in the war, I almost had him say: "well, I could have had my arm replaced with some cybernetic contraption, and used as a weapon to fight against my home country, but that kind of stuff only happens in the movies right?" It would have been a fun call back to his time as the Winter Soldier, both in the comic books and the movie. But I thought since he was just meeting Natasha's mother for the first time, he might decide to play it safe. So I used the other version, he would want his best friends' fiancées' mother to be impressed that Steve risked his life to save him. Feel free to leave feedback and comment. I would like to know what the readers think, so far. Hope everyone is enjoying the story.


	6. Complications

A few weeks after the New Year, all of Steve’s friends learned of his mother’s cancer. She was still responding well to the chemo, but then took a turn for the worse. After numerous successful tests on gamma radiation as a treatment for cancer, the F.D.A had approved more widespread use. Bruce knew this was his chance to test it on what seemed to be a more aggressive tumor.   
“Steve, I know you’re hurting right now. All of us are. Your mom was always kind to me and Tony. I don’t want to pressure you, because I know Drs. Blake and Ellis are doing their best. But would you consider allowing us to try the gamma treatment? It’s worked well so far. The F.D.A has approved it.”  
“I don’t know Bruce. What if it doesn’t work for her? I don’t want to chance it doing more harm than good.”  
“Do what you think is right. But I at least wanted to make the suggestion. Talk to her Doctors. See what they think. Whatever you decide, I’m still here for you.”  
He did discuss it with her Doctors. They were willing to try. He discussed it with Nat and Bucky. They both said it was worth a shot. He talked to Sam and Sharon about it. Even Natasha’s mother eventually weighed in. But he knew there was one person whose opinion he still has to ask for. A few hours later at the hospital, it was him and his Mom.  
“Steve, what’s wrong?”  
“I’m worried about you, Mom. Dr. Blake told me the last round of chemo was unsuccessful.”  
“This was just a hiccup, Steve. Dr. Ellis is still optimistic that we can beat this. I’m not giving up, neither should you.”  
“It’s not that. I talked to Bruce yesterday. You remember Dr. Bruce Banner?”  
“He’s a doctor now? How is he? Has he married Betty yet?”  
“No, not yet. But he suggested something to me. He has been testing gamma radiation on cancer cells. So far it has shown positive results. He suggested we try it.”  
“Dr. Blake told me you had asked about it. He said he’s heard about the testing. Is it something you want me to try?”  
“Only if you want to. It’s your choice.”  
“I’m not sure I should try it. We don’t know if it will work for me.”  
“I understand. Could you at least hear Bruce out on this? Nat and I, all of us actually, just want you to get better.”  
“I’ll hear him out. I want to get better too.”  
Steve makes the call, asking his friend to come to the hospital. He’s been going over his notes on the results, and decides to bring the papers with him.   
“Sarah, I know you have some concerns about this possible treatment. First off let me assure you that it’s very similar to the chemo that you’ve already been undergoing. The difference in this treatment is that the gamma radiation is more concentrated. This enables us to use lower levels of radiation. Over the past few years, my team and I have been able to take the energy and focus it on just the cancerous cells. Working in conjunction with Tony Stark, we developed an X-Ray laser that finds the tumor and the pinpoints all the energy on that one spot.”  
As Bruce continues describing the treatment, Steve notices that Natasha is standing outside the room. He steps outside and she wraps her arms around his waist.  
“Nat, when did you get here?”  
“Just a moment ago. I took some time to read up on the treatment after you told me Bruce suggested it. What do you think?”  
“Mom’s listening. It is all I asked her to do. It’s her decision.”  
“What if she decides to stay with the chemo?”  
“I’ll respect her choice. It could have been just a hiccup like she said, when the last round was unsuccessful.”  
A few minutes later, Bruce steps out of the room. The look on his face tells the couple what Sarah decided.  
“Steve, Natasha, she listened to all that I had to say. For the moment she wants to keep going with the chemo. I respect her decision. And from what she said Dr. Blake told her, when the last round didn’t work it was a minor setback.”  
“How often does that happen?”  
“It’s actually fairly common. So I wouldn’t worry too much. The good news is that she’s asked me to stay close, to help monitor the treatments. I’m going to help her fight this battle. I’ll need to talk with Dr. Blake. She is his patient, and I don’t want to overstep the boundaries. But I do believe we can beat this.”  
“Thanks for everything Bruce. Oh by the way, Mom was wondering why you and Betty haven’t gotten married yet.”  
He gets flustered at the statement. They’ve been back together for a full year now, but her father is still an obstacle to their relationship. Thunderbolt Ross will always believe his daughter can do better. He’s always wanted a soldier for a son-in-law. It even led him to suggest that she should date Steve. For a while both men were stationed in Iraq during the war.   
“To be honest, I think he still wants her to be with you.”  
“I would never do that to you. I’m taken. Besides Betty always treated me like her big brother. You two are perfect for each other. One day, he’ll see it as well.”  
As the couple walks away, Bruce mutters to himself, as he makes his way to talk with Dr. Blake.   
“I hope you’re right, Steve.”


	7. A Change for the better

The addition of Bruce to the medical team brought forth a new determination to fight. Both Drs. Blake and Ellis were thrilled to have him working with them. They were also correct, the one failed chemotherapy session was just a hiccup. Sarah’s health was improving, as the cancer cells were showing reduction. While Natasha and Carol were receiving requests for more consultations, Steve was getting closer to finishing his degree with a focus on education. Planning for their wedding was proceeding quickly, should any other complications arise. With their friends involved in all of it, especially Bucky and Bobbi as Best Man and Maid of Honor respectively, none of them could have expected another surprise to come. Steve and Nat had just chosen a May wedding when the other shoe dropped.  
“So, Natasha, you say you’ve been experiencing abdominal cramps, and nausea followed by mild bouts of morning sickness. Is this correct?”  
“Yes, Dr. Grey.”  
“And have you seen increases in your stress level? Any irritability at all?”  
“Well I would think that would be a given. My work load of art consultations has increased dramatically over the past months after the one Carol and I did for Alphonso Mackenzie. And I can’t forget about my fiancé’s mother still going through the chemotherapy treatments for her cancer.”  
“There are multiple possibilities for what could be causing this, with all you’re going through right now, I’m amazed that you’re handling all of this so well.”  
“Thank you, I think. But what are you not telling me?”  
“Natasha, there is one other possibility I think could be adding to all of this. I’ll need a blood sample. I just need to run some simple tests to confirm my theory.”  
“Of course. How long should these tests take?”  
“Oh not long. I should have the results for you in two days.”  
“Two days seems like kind of a long time.”  
“I say two days because I want to be sure. It’s not my intention to give you false hopes or cause you more stress and worries than you are already facing.”  
Hearing all of this only makes Natasha worry more. She’s always maintained a proper diet. She also maintains a healthy workout regimen, so she wonders what her Doctor is thinking could be wrong.  
“Dr. Grey, I appreciate that you want to take a little more time to confirm your hypothesis. But could you at least tell me what you think is causing this?”  
“It’s early, but if I’m correct there’s a very real possibility that you’re pregnant.”  
“I’m…, I’m pregnant?”  
“Potentially pregnant. Your symptoms do correlate to that possibility. While you wait for the results of the tests, don’t let stress overwhelm you. If you’re able, take a few days off. Try to relax. And leave some of the planning of your wedding to your friends. Trust me it will be good for you. I did the same thing when my husband Scott and I were getting married, and did so again when I got pregnant with our son, Nathan.”  
As the young woman leaves her office, Dr. Jean Grey-Summers already knows her theory is correct. Maybe it’s her intuition, but she knows Natasha will make a great mother. Through the entire visit, Steve has been in the waiting room. When his fiancée enters the lobby he can see a mixture of emotions in her eyes, happiness, nervousness, and a brief flash of worry. She doesn’t say anything as she pulls him in for a hug.  
“Nat? What’s wrong? What did the Doctor say?”  
She pulls back, but still holds on, and as green eyes dive into blue, she answers his question.  
“Steve, she said…, she thinks I’m pregnant.”  
While this isn’t what he expected to hear, he pulls her close. As he sits down in the chair behind him, he gently cradles her in his lap, so they can both get their bearings.  
“That’s fantastic news. We’re going to have a baby?”  
“Potentially Steve, yes. Dr. Grey took a blood sample. She wants to run some more tests to be sure. Said she’d let me know in two days.”  
“Then all we need to do is wait. If you are, then we’re going to be a family. If you’re not, we can keep trying.”  
When he said keep trying, she pulled back again. He’s now worried he said something wrong.  
“Did I say something wrong? Nat, are you feeling pressured? If you don’t want a baby…”  
Looking back at him, a huge smile breaks out on her face.  
“Steve, I want us to have a family. I was worried you didn’t want a child. You’re still finishing school, and with your Mom…, well this throws a monkey wrench into things.”  
“Baby, we’ll make it work. If it doesn’t pan out this time, we can always try again. And I know you would make a great Mom.”  
On the drive back to their apartment, she doesn’t let go of his hand. She thinks back over the years. How they first met, their first date. The fight they had when he enlisted, and she thinks ahead to six months ago. When they saw each other again for the first time in fourteen years. He hadn’t changed a bit, still protecting her when she needed him too. Now they’re back together, getting married in four months, and starting a family. Two days later, after he gets home from class and she is done with work for the day, there is a message waiting on their answering machine. Calling the number back, they wait for the answer.  
“Natasha, I have the results of your tests. It’s extremely good news.”  
“Yes, Dr. Grey?”  
“Congratulations are in order for you and Steve, you’re going to be parents.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise. With the inclusion of the cancer diagnosis, I thought I needed a happy event to counter that. So Steve and Nat are going to get married in May, with their baby due in September. Thank you to those of you have left kudos. Again I would appreciate comments and reviews if you're enjoying the story.


	8. Celebrations

“A baby. We are going to have a baby.”  
After the phone call Natasha couldn’t stop thinking about it. She and Steve were both excited about the prospect. It’s true that they wanted to keep it quiet until after the wedding, but it would be hard to keep it secret from their best friends. Bucky would find a way to drag it out of Steve. And Clint, he’d hack into any and every computer system he could find if he thought she was keeping something from him. They both knew the best decision was to get it out in the open, but not until after they told Sarah. After all they still needed to tell her they’d chosen the day of the wedding. That Saturday, the happy couple went to visit her.  
“Hey Mom, how are you feeling?”  
“Better, the chemo is still working, and knowing that your wedding has to be coming soon helps with my strength.”  
“Yeah, about that. We said you’d be the first to know, So Natasha and I set a date. We’ve decided on Saturday, May 16th.”  
“We still have four months then. I should be strong enough to leave the hospital by then. But you two have other news for me don’t you?”  
Steve knew this was coming. Ever since he was little he could never keep anything secret from his mother. She could always see right through him.  
“Sarah, I went to the Doctor on Wednesday. I felt I needed to see her because I’d been experiencing nausea, dizziness, and mild morning sickness. When we called her back on Friday after my test results came back we found out…”  
“I already know, Natasha. You’re pregnant.”  
“How could you already know? Steve and I haven’t told anyone yet. As with the wedding date we wanted you to be the first to know.”  
“I experienced the same symptoms before I found out I was pregnant. My mother knew before I did. I’m happy for you both. I have no doubt you’re going to make wonderful parents.”  
“Thanks, Sarah. It means a lot to me to hear you say that. I…”  
“Just a moment, Natasha. You’re going to be my daughter-in-law, and you’re going to give me a grand-child. I always told you to call me Sarah, but now I want you to call me Mom.”  
“I’d be honored. Anyway, it’s too early to know if our baby will be a boy or a girl, but we’ve already started discussing names. If it’s a girl, we want her to have Sarah as a middle name. If it’s a boy, we were thinking about Joseph for the middle name.”  
“You want to name your baby after either me or Steve’s father? Wait, what about the first names?”  
“We’re still discussing those. If you have any ideas Mom, we would appreciate it.”  
She loved hearing Natasha call her Mom. When they first met, Sarah knew this day would come. She knew her son was completely captivated by this girl. And vice versa. All through high school Bucky tried to set him up with girls. It never worked. It wasn’t until he met this fiery redhead that someone actually looked beneath the surface, seeing him for the good man he is.  
“Steve, Nat, I’m really tired all of a sudden. You two should go see your friends. I’m sure they’re dying to hear the good news.”  
“Get some rest, Mom. We’ll stop by again.”  
Natasha pulls the covers up, and takes his hand as they exit her room. Outside the hospital it dawns on her that her future mother-in-law used her nickname.  
“Steve, did you hear what I heard?”  
He can only look at his fiancée questioningly, unsure of what she’s talking about.  
“She called me Nat. She’s never used my nickname before. It’s always been Natasha. You think it means something?”  
With a small chuckle he knows she’s reading too much into this.  
“Sweetheart, of course it means something. Mom loves you. She always has. You’re like the daughter she always wanted. When I went home after our fight, she could tell something had happened between us. She asked me and I quote: “Steven, what the hell did you do to drive such a great girl to break up with you?”  
“Mom really asked you that?”  
“She did. That’s how much she loves you. She just said it, before I even got to tell her what happened. And when I did get to tell her, she still called me an idiot for letting you walk out.”  
“I knew there was a reason I loved your Mom. Come on Captain, she was right. We need to let our friends in on the news.”  
Half an hour later they’ve made the phone calls to all of their friends. But they didn’t tell them over the phone. Instead it was decided that the news would be revealed at The Falcon, after Steve made the request for it to be a private party.  
“All right, Steve. We still don’t open for another hour. I’ve got plenty of time to get a sign up that says closed for a private party. But, can I get a hint as to what this supposedly big news is?”  
“Sorry, Sam. Nat and I only want to share it with everybody. You’ll get to hear it when we’re all there.”  
As Sam hangs up the phone, he sighs. Ever since they met in the war, Steve has never kept secrets between them. As he is preparing everything, he thinks that it is about the wedding. While he is half right, the rest of news will come as a shock no one expected. Meanwhile Bucky and Sharon are trying on their own to figure out the possibilities.  
“Ten to one, Bucky. I bet the news they want to share is that Natasha is pregnant.”  
“No way. Steve has always been very conservative. If I know my best friend like I think I do, he insisted on waiting until their wedding night. I bet it’s just that they’ve chosen the date, and who they want to be in the wedding party.”  
“Care to place some money on that?”  
“Sure, ten bucks says I’m right.”  
“Only ten dollars? Come on you can do better than that. Up the stakes.”  
“What did you have in mind?”  
“If I win, you take me to Hawaii this coming summer.”  
“And what if I win?”  
“If you win, we take that road trip on the motorcycle I’m going to buy you.”  
This is a no-brainer for Bucky. He’s always wanted a bike. He and Steve always used to talk about taking a summer and just riding across the country. The war kept it from happening.  
“All right, Sharon. You’re on.”  
An hour later, they have all arrived at the bar. Clint and Bobbi were the last to get there; he had been finishing up paperwork for his last assignment. She had to meet with the defense attorney on the trial that was scheduled to begin in two days.  
“Well, everyone’s here. So I know you’re all wondering why Steve and I wanted you to meet us here. As you all heard, we have some news to share. Of course we made a promise to Sarah to tell her first.”  
“Come on, Steve. We know your fiancée is going to torture us as long as possible. Spill it already!”  
“Sorry, Tony. We have a way that we decided to do this. Just be patient and we’ll get there.”  
“As hard as it is to believe, I agree with Stark. Nat, we know you’re getting married. He may have an ego the size of Central Park, but he’s right. We’ve been partners for a long time. You love to torture people when it comes to the big news.”  
“Hey, my ego isn’t that big!”  
“Shut up Tony. Of course you’re right Carol. But it wouldn’t be any fun if I didn’t build up the suspense. First off, Steve and I have chosen the date of the wedding. We’ve decided on May 16th. More importantly we want to discuss the roles you all will be taking on for the wedding.”  
Hearing this, Bucky gives Sharon an “I told you so” smug smile. She just shakes her head. She can sense that there’s more news to come.  
“Now; we’ll get to all of that in a minute. There’s something else we need to bring up. This one was a shock for us. On Wednesday, Natasha went to the Doctor. Relax, it’s nothing serious. When we called her back yesterday, we were the lucky recipients of some even better news.”  
“Oh just get to the point already!”  
Tony is now exasperated, and can’t hold his tongue. Pepper punches him in the arm, the action at least gets him to shut up.  
“All right, so yesterday we got the results of my blood test. What we found out is that I’m pregnant.”  
The room fell almost silent at the announcement. You could have heard a pin drop if Sharon hadn’t stood up at that moment, with an exclamation.  
“I knew it! You’re taking me to Hawaii, Barnes!”  
The laughter that breaks out is contagious. It’s not often that Bucky loses a bet. But he just lost big on this one. As congratulations go around the room, Steve walks over to his best friend.  
“Knew you couldn’t resist placing a wager on this. If it had been just the date of the wedding, what would you have won?”  
“Sharon was going to buy me that motorcycle I wanted. We were going to take a trip across the country, you know, like you and I used to talk about doing.”  
“You know we’re still going to do that. We just have to put it off a little longer.”  
As they’re still talking, Natasha and Sharon come over to sit with them.  
“I can’t believe you two placed a wager on Steve and I. It’s actually kind of fun though.”  
“Yeah, don’t worry though Bucky. After we get back, I still want to go on that cross country road trip.”  
“You two should do it. But I hope your trip is going to be after the wedding. Sharon, I know you and I haven’t known each other that long, but you were part of the reason Steve and I got back together. I want you to be one of my bridesmaids.”  
“I’d be honored. Thanks, Natasha.”  
“My bridesmaids are you going to be Bobbi, you, and Carol. And Bucky, I think it goes without saying that you’re going to be Steve’s Best Man.”  
As the night ended, all of their friends were told what part they would play in the wedding. Pepper and Tony suggested the wedding planner they used. Sam and Peter were Steve’s groomsmen. But the biggest responsibility went to Clint. Serafina Romanoff was going to be there, but it was her suggestion that Clint walk her daughter down the aisle.


	9. Wedding plans

After Nat and Steve revealed the news, all the plans kicked into a higher gear. They met with Tony and Pepper’s wedding planner. While the cost was a little high for them, Tony came through again. Being the billionaire that he is, he took care of the cost. With Natasha at work, Steve gets some one on one time with his friend.  
“Tony you know you’re going to have to watch this nice guy stuff. You’ve worked so hard to cultivate your image as this selfish, uncaring playboy. If word gets out that you actually have feelings, the press will have a field day with it.”  
He reacts with feigned shock at Steve’s comment.  
“You’re right, Rogers. Oh the horror of it all! Hang on a minute; I better turn the music up. Your apartment could be bugged!”  
After sharing a good laugh, the two friends get back to discussing Steve’s career options after he finishes his degree.  
“So are you really considering teaching? There’s so much more you could do. I’ve got it, why don’t you come to work for me? Stark Industries could use a new chief of security. You could keep all of the undesirables away who want to buy out my company.”  
“You know I appreciate the offer. But I’ve given a lot to help keep this country free. Now I want to slow down, give something back to the kids. Teaching art could be the way to do that. Professors’ Coulson and Nathan encouraged me to pursue art as a career.”  
“That’s noble. It’s why you were always the best of us in our little group back in high school.”  
“Yeah, maybe, look at what you and Bruce have done though. The development of an artificial heart, and using gamma radiation to cure cancer. Those are truly worthwhile pursuits.”  
“Well, my Dad developed weapons. I have no doubts you saw some of them in all their glory overseas. But I also heard the reports of injured soldiers coming back from war. Bucky for example. My Dad has always had enemies. It was a foreign rival, Vanko I think, copied some of my Dad’s designs. I got a look at them a few years back. The counter measures I started developing prevented more casualties. And since we’re on the subject of Bucky, I’ve been working on a more advanced prosthetic. There are ones out there that work like a human arm and hand. They’re great, but I’m working on one that can be connected to muscles, and nerve endings. In essence, giving someone the full motor functions they had before.”  
“Are you talking cybernetic?”  
“It’s the concept I’m working on. It’s not ready by any means, but with a few more years of development, it could revolutionize the way we look at battle injuries.”  
“That would do a lot of good. You might want to suggest it to Bucky.”  
“I intend to. But I have to ask about the wedding. Have you and Red decided on a location yet?”  
“We’re looking at several chapels here in New York. We were also considering a wedding on the beach.”  
“Really, a beach wedding? Well there are ten great ones here. It would actually fit with the two of you. Did you have a specific one in mind?”  
“Only one comes to mind. Given Natasha’s family heritage. Brighton is where I was thinking.”  
“Brighton Beach, or Little Russia. You haven’t discussed this with her yet, have you?”  
“Nope, she suggested the beach wedding, especially since she’ll be four and half months into her pregnancy. But I wanted to surprise her.”  
“Not a bad idea. I’ll get to work on finding a beach house. I’ll cover the cost of that as well.”  
“Tony, you shouldn’t spend that much money on this. I’m sure we can find another way.”  
“I’m not taking no for an answer. Steve, we’ve been friends for a number of years. And it’s true that we didn’t get along when we first met. So let me do this. Consider it my wedding gift to you. After all it was you who helped me realize that my dad wasn’t the jerk I thought he was.”  
Tony’s father was always obsessed with his work. Everything he did was for the betterment of mankind. When the work became his only focus, he didn’t notice that he was pushing his only son away. And just after his eighteenth birthday, a car accident took Howard and Maria away from Tony. This is where Steve came in; the two young men were able to bond over the loss of a parent. And with Bucky and Bruce, the four became inseparable until they all graduated.  
“All right, then this is your wedding gift for Nat and I. I’m sure she’ll appreciate it as much as I do.”  
“I hope so. I still get the feeling that she doesn’t like me very much.”  
“Oh, she doesn’t. Give her time, eventually you’ll grow on her, like one of those annoying zits. You know; the kind that no matter what you do they don’t go away.”  
“Whoa. Her sense of humor must have rubbed off on you. You’ve never been able to crack a joke like that before.”  
After their laughter abates, the two friends part ways. Within three days Tony was able to secure a beach house, not only for the wedding, but for all the pre-nuptial festivities. The real surprise would end up being that he purchased it for the happy couple. Yeah, he went a little overboard, but even he wasn’t immune to feeling like he was in debt to Steve. For a friend, he was willing to destroy his image of being uncaring.


	10. Two Months

March arrived and so did Spring in New York. With not many prospective art consultations on the horizon, Carol convinced Natasha to take time off. It wasn’t difficult, she had been running herself ragged. Planning the wedding, multiple consultations in February, and Steve getting closer to his degree, these all left them very little alone time. She was still just a month and half into her pregnancy, so that wasn’t the main concern. Sarah had another setback with the chemo. Her cancer was still diminishing, but not at the pace Dr. Blake had hoped for. Bruce was still working with him, and this time she agreed to the gamma treatments. Her son and his fiancée were the first to know.  
“Steve, I’m worried that I might not make it to your wedding.”  
“Don’t say that, Mom. You’re a fighter. You’ve been doing well with the chemo, and I know the news of the wedding plans is helping you get stronger.”  
“I had another setback. Don’t get that look on your face. Dr. Blake told you these could happen. But I wanted you and Natasha to know that I’ve decided to try Bruce’s suggestion.”  
“The gamma treatments?”  
“Yes, Bruce, Dr. Blake and I had a long discussion about it again. I’ve read the results on the other patients that have been treated with it. I’m going to take the chance.”  
“If you’re worried Steve, don’t be. Results show a 90% success rate. I’m positive that this will work.”  
“What about the other 10%, Bruce? What happened in those cases?”  
“Excellent question, Natasha. The cancer did return, but it was weaker than before. We had to up the intensity level of the radiation, and the cancer was completely eliminated. I have monthly check ups with those patients, and they’re not only cancer free, but their overall health has improved as well.”  
“We trust you Bruce. And you Dr. Blake. But if you could excuse us, I have something I need to tell Nat and my Mom.”  
“Of course, we’ve got to go prepare for the first treatment. Just simple tests of the machines since they were moved from Dr. Banner’s lab.”  
As the Doctors leave, the two most important women in Steve’s life wonder what the news could be.  
“So what is it you want to tell us? It seems important.”  
“It is important, Mom. I got word today that I’m actually closer to graduating than I thought I was. Turns out, that I’ll have earned my degree by the end of April, instead of June like we originally thought.”  
“That’s great news, baby. There’s something else though, isn’t there?”  
“Yeah, Nat you know how we were talking about a beach wedding?”  
“Uh-huh. We both wanted that.”  
“Well, I wanted this to be a surprise for our rehearsal dinner. I can’t wait that long. Tony and I had gotten to talking, and since you and I decided on that locale, I chose Brighton Beach.”  
Natasha is stunned at the revelation. It’s close to their home, and it boasts the largest Russian community in New York.   
“Oh, Steve! This is perfect. We were worried about having to take Mom too far from her hospital, and I know my mother will be thrilled because it shows honor to our heritage.”  
“That’s why I chose it. I thought you would be happy.”  
“I’m more than happy. But now I’ve got to do something to surprise you. I will not be outdone on our wedding day!”  
He knew that was coming. Both of them have always been extremely competitive. Whatever she does to surprise him, he’s sure to love. Before they leave, they both get a kiss on the cheek from Sarah. The joy in her son and his fiancée is undeniable. Seeing how happy they are makes her determined to beat this cancer once and for all. The best news will come for all of them in May. Outside of the hospital, Steve gets a call from Tony.  
“Hey, Rogers. Is Natasha with you?”  
“Yeah, she’s right here, Tony. What’s up?”  
“If you can get down to Brighton Beach, do it as quick as possible. I’ve got a surprise for you two.”  
It’s early afternoon so the traffic isn’t too heavy. The drive is only seven miles and they make it there quickly. When they get out of the car, Tony is nowhere in sight. When his phone starts ringing again, Steve knows who it is.  
“We’re here Tony. Where are you?”  
“Look straight ahead. There’s a housing development. Walk towards it.”  
It’s not really a major housing development. There are a few houses spread along the beach. Most of them are occupied. Still walking, Tony gives more directions.  
“All right, turn to your right. You’ll see a smaller beach house. Light blue paint on the walls? You got it?”  
“We see it. Seriously, what’s this all about?”  
“Uh-uh. Not telling until you get here. Keep walking.”  
When the line goes dead, Natasha looks at Steve inquisitively.  
“I’m curious. What do you think is going on?”  
“Tony and his usual eccentrics and theatrics. Just ignore it.”  
Just then a text comes through to the phone.  
“Can’t ignore it. Remind Red that curiosity killed the cat.”  
Looking at the message both of them are now confused.  
“Did he…? How did he know what we were saying?”  
At that moment another text alert comes through, this time to her phone.  
“If you slowpokes would walk a little faster I could tell you.”  
Knowing that the answers they want are at the house directly in front of them, they pick up the pace. When they get to the front door, Steve is about to knock, until he sees the sign. The door opens and Tony is there, smug smile plastered on his face.  
“Seriously, Tony? Romanogers? That’s what you’re calling this place?”  
“I thought it was appropriate. After all this is where your wedding is going to be.”  
“Wait a minute. Steve when you told me we were going to have our wedding on the beach you didn’t mention that Tony was going to rent a house.”  
“He suggested it, but I thought he was just kidding.”  
“Yeah, about that. Case in point, I didn’t rent it. I bought it.”  
“You bought a beach house for the wedding day? That’s a little much Stark. I thought we’d just book a hotel. It is what Steve and I discussed.”  
“Too cliché. What better way to celebrate your nuptials than having the wedding in the house you’re going to move in to?”  
Blue and green eyes go wide and jaws fall so fast, it’s amazing they don’t hit the floor with a loud thud. After the initial shock wears off Steve can only barely ask the question.  
“You-you bought us a beach house?”  
“I did. I told you this was going to be your wedding gift. You don’t like it?”  
Natasha is skeptical. She thinks there’s some sort of catch.  
“How much do we owe you for this? There’s got to be something you want from us.”  
“Nope. The house is yours, free and clear. All you have to worry about is the utilities and the decor. Property taxes are taken care of as well. If you don’t want to live in it, you can rent it out. It’s my gift for the two of you to do whatever you want with it.”  
“Well in that case. I love it. Steve?”  
“Me too. You’ve outdone yourself this time Tony.”  
Seeing Tony happy and giving selflessly to them makes the couple grateful that they have such a good friend. It goes a long way to bring Natasha from tolerating him, to kind of liking him. Before they leave, she still has one question.  
“When you texted us, how did you know what we were saying? And how did you get my phone number?”  
“Oh, that’s easy. I installed a long range listening device on the back porch here. And as for your number, I hacked Steve’s phone from mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is Tony just being Tony. The genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. I know that most Steve/Nat fiction ends up under Romanogers as a tag. I'm sure it's been used before in this capacity, but I couldn't help Tony using it as his idea of a joke.


	11. Countdown

The rest of March and April flew by. With less than a month until the wedding, Steve graduated with his degree. That same night their ragtag group of friends got together for the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Seeing as how they had this new beach house, the parties were held together at their new home. The ladies are in the kitchen, while the guys are sitting around the table about to play poker.  
“So Steve, how’s it feel to be entering married life soon?”  
“You know Tony; I can’t really describe how it feels. I will say that this all I ever wanted since college. What about you? How did you feel when it was the last month before your wedding?”  
“I was a nervous wreck. The thought of being tied down to one woman for the rest of my life, I really didn’t know if I was making the right decision. It came to the point that Bruce and Happy had to stand guard outside of my door to keep me from bolting.”  
“Yeah don’t forget the windows. I believe Hogan boarded those up.”  
“How could I forget that, Bruce? But I will tell you this. When I saw Pepper coming down the aisle escorted by her father, I knew right then, this was what I wanted. You could take away all my toys, my house, and all my tricks. It wouldn’t matter as long I had her.”  
“That’s amazing, Tony. In high school you seemed to have every girl eating out of the palm of your hand. Remember that competition you and I had senior year about who would be the first with a date for prom?”  
“You were always quite the ladies’ man as well, Barnes. You and Sharon have been together a while now. When are you going to pop the question?”  
“When I take her to Hawaii, I’ve just been waiting for the right moment.”  
“Come on guys, enough of this. Let’s play poker.”  
“Fine Clint, I should have expected that the old married man would be the least willing to talk about marriage. I’ll deal.”  
“Peter, we can talk about our marriages until we’re all old and gray. Tonight is about Steve’s last few moments of bachelorhood. Deal the cards.”  
As the game starts, Betty, Bobbi, Carol, Natasha, Pepper and Sharon are still in the kitchen, and having a similar conversation.  
“Okay, so fess up. Betty, Sharon, you two are next. Which one of you is going to be entering married life first?”  
“Actually Natasha, you’re next. You and Steve still have to tie the knot.”  
“Don’t change the subject. I’ve only got a few weeks until my wedding day. So it’s down to you two, Sharon.”  
“It’s not a competition. Bruce and I are happy where we are right now.”  
“Which is code for the General still refuses to let us get married.”  
“Pepper! You’ve been with Tony too long. That’s the kind of joke he would make.”  
They all break out in laughter. After a while, Bobbi has a question for Nat.  
“So, how does it feel? To soon be a married woman, and a mother as well?”  
“It’s the greatest feeling in the world. My whole life I’d been waiting for the right guy to come along. It took fourteen years for me to realize that he already had. Now I wouldn’t change any of it. It was always Steve.”  
“So, since Steve surprised you by choosing to have the wedding here on the beach, what are you going to do to surprise him?”  
“I’ve already done it, Bobbi. We’ve already chosen our wedding bands. After he went to class, I called the jeweler and asked for an Irish wedding blessing to be inscribed on both. Half will be on his, and half on mine.”  
“What is it going to say?”  
“It’s a shortened version, but it will say though you are two, there is one life before you. We’re honoring my Russian heritage here, I wanted to honor his Irish heritage. The inscription is going to be in Gaelic.”  
When laughter breaks out in the living room, the ladies all wonder what is so funny. Carol is the first to comment.  
“Hey, they sound like they’re having fun. That can’t happen without us.”  
When they enter the room, it’s obvious who won the poker game. Steve has all the chips and money in front of him.  
“Did you get beaten at poker, Tony?”  
“All of us did, Pepper. None of us had any idea that Steve was so adept at cheating.”  
“I didn’t cheat, Tony. I called all of your bluffs. I can’t help it if you all have obvious tells.”  
“Seriously man, how did you get so good at poker? Anytime I challenged you, you always lost.”  
Hey, sketching wasn’t the only thing I did after you were sent home, Bucky. Dugan taught me how to really play. From him I learned about all the types of tells, and how to expertly call a bluff.”  
“Whatever, I still say you cheated.”  
“Don’t worry about it Steve. Any time Tony loses at poker his response is always that the opponent cheated.”  
“Come on Pepper! Whose side are you on anyway?”  
“That can’t be what was funny though.”  
“No, that wasn’t it. Nat, after the games ended we got to talking about how we all proposed. Tony and Clint said that how Peter and I proposed was lame. So we challenged them to do better. Tony’s giant stuffed bunny was, well there aren’t the words for that.”  
“Hey, Pepper said she liked the giant bunny!”  
“Yeah I said that so I could find out where you were going with it, Tony.”  
“So how does Clint fit into all of this, Steve? How did he say he proposed?”  
“He said it was while he was taking practice shots with his bow and arrow. Something about having the ring around an arrow and shooting an apple off of Bobbi’s head?”  
“That’s not what happened. We were sparring, and I kicked the crap out of him. It was when I had him pinned to the mat that I proposed.”  
The group all looks at her in shock.  
“What, just because I studied biochemistry and law, it’s hard to believe I can defend myself?”  
“And you guys called us lame? How did it feel to get beaten up by your fiancée, Barton?”  
“Well, it was incredibly hot, Peter. After I said yes, things got a whole lot hotter when we…”  
“Whoa, whoa, NO! This is a party, we don’t want to hear about your extra-curricular post ‘I got the crap kicked out of me by my girlfriend’ escapades.”  
The entire house breaks into laughter again after Peter stopped Clint. After five minutes, Bruce and Betty have a suggestion.  
“Hey, it’s getting a little stuffy in here. Why don’t we all go down to the beach and watch the waves by a fire?”  
“Yeah, come on. I’ve got blankets packed in the car. It’ll be fun to watch the sunset as well.”  
They all ended the night that way. For Steve and Natasha it was the perfect end to their single lives. Surrounded by their friends, they sat wrapped in a blanket with his arms around her. They watched one day end, with the promise of a bright future that they were ready to embrace.


	12. One More Day

The next two weeks passed in the blink of an eye. Bridesmaids’ dresses were chosen. Natasha got her wedding dress just right to where it fit around her growing baby bump. Tony took all of the guys to his personal tailor so they could get fitted for the tuxedos. Steve and Bucky opted for their military dress uniforms, once a soldier, always a soldier. The day before the wedding, Steve and Natasha had one more stop to make.  
“So, tomorrow is your wedding day, Natasha. How do you feel?”  
“I’m in love Doctor. Words can’t adequately describe how I feel right now. Although I probably should have stopped in sooner for this check-up.”  
“I understand that free time hasn’t been readily available to you. When Scott and I were planning our wedding, we missed a lot of appointments because of our work schedules. So, let’s see how your baby is doing.”  
After Jean begins the sonogram, she sees that everything is proceeding as it should. Development is right on schedule for four months. There is one surprise that she didn’t expect.  
“Natasha, there’s something we should discuss about your baby. I’m going to need to get Steve in here for this as well.”  
She has her nurse show him to the examination room. Both he and Natasha are worried that something is wrong.  
“Dr. Grey, is there something wrong with our baby?”  
“Actually, there’s nothing wrong. Steve, I called you in here because I wanted both of you to be present for this. If you’ll look at the sonogram, you’ll see something that surprised me.”   
When they look, they see the baby move a little bit, and they see a second baby developing.  
“Am I seeing what I think I am? Are we having twins?”  
“It looks that way, Steve. I can clearly see two babies, and both are developing the way they should be.”  
The couple is ecstatic about the news. As Dr. Grey congratulates them again, Sarah is getting the latest results of the gamma radiation treatments. While Bruce was able to attend the parties, he spent the last two weeks on the treatment.  
“How are you feeling, Sarah?”  
“I’m feeling great. I still have some fatigue, but I would imagine that it comes from being in the hospital for the past six months.”  
“That’s actually quite likely. Anyway, I have the results of the gamma treatments. We’ve been working on this for two months. After examining the last M.R.I and X-Rays, I can find no trace of the cancer. Drs. Blake and Ellis have examined them as well. We beat it.”  
“I can’t wait to tell Steve and Natasha. Would you call them and ask them to come see me?”  
“I can do that. I do know that they’re with her Doctor for a check-up on the health of the baby. Now with the wedding tomorrow, you’ll still need to take it easy. Dr. Blake has informed me that he will be there to help.”  
“With all due respect Bruce, I would prefer to be there on my own. Is it possible that I can do this alone?”  
“I understand that you have reasons for that. However, you’re still going to be a little weak. You’re out of the danger zone, and it’s just a precaution.”  
“Okay, I can understand that. Are you going to be there as well?”  
“Betty and I will both be. If you want, I’ll sit with you. Now, you should get a little more rest. I’ll go call Steve, and see when they can get here.”  
When they received the call, Steve and Natasha were just leaving her doctor’s office. They had been in to see his mom as much as possible over the past two weeks. Visits were always brief, as the treatments took a lot out of her. So when Bruce called they couldn’t hide the fact that they were worried. He was waiting when they arrived.  
“Bruce! Is she all right? Did the treatments…”  
“Steve, calm down. I called because your mom asked to see you. I want to let her tell you the news.”  
After a short walk, they reach her room. Bruce waits outside, to give them some privacy.  
“Hi Mom, how are you?”  
“Bruce didn’t tell you?”  
“No, he said he wanted to let you tell us. How did the…, are you going to be okay?”  
“The treatments worked. I’m cancer free.”  
Steve and Nat both break down in tears. The news of twins excited them, and now with the prognosis, they can’t imagine being happier than they are right at this moment.   
“That’s great, Mom! So you will be able to be at our wedding.”  
“I told you I wasn’t going to miss it. But Nat, Bruce told me you had gone for a check-up on the health of the baby.”  
“We did. We got our first look at the twins in the sonogram.”  
“Wait a minute, you’re having twins?”  
“Yeah, twins. It’s strange because twins don’t run in my family.”  
“They don’t run in mine either, Natasha. This is something special for the both of you.”  
The changes that have come in the past six months are nothing that this new family could have expected. Ten months ago, Steve had just come back from a war. He was unsure of his place, and what he would do. Now his life with Natasha is where he wanted it to be, all those years ago. For the rest of the night, the three of them sit and talk. When the visiting hours end, the next day is all that they can think about.


	13. Wedding Day

May 16th dawned and it was a warm morning. Steve woke up at 5 a.m. like he always does. Normally when he woke this early it was because he could still hear the bugles calling for morning maneuvers. Now, as he looks down at his sleeping fiancée, he feels a nervous excitement. Their wedding day is here. Before going to make breakfast, he leans in and kisses her forehead. This small action brings a smile to her lips, and she intertwines their fingers when his hand comes to rest on her stomach. With her eyes still closed, she teases him for waking her.  
“It’s too early, Rogers. I see that you still haven’t learned to sleep in.”  
“We’ll have plenty of time for that on our honeymoon. I barely slept anyway. I’m about to make breakfast.”  
The mention of food gets Natasha moving. She’s had a lot of strange cravings over the past few months. By far the strangest one was for pickles and rocky road ice cream. This time she knows what she wants breakfast to be.  
“Hey, could you make chocolate chip pancakes? Oh, and cinnamon toast.”  
“Anything for you, Nat.”  
As he leaves their bedroom, she calls out after him.  
“Don’t forget the bacon and eggs!”  
Steve can’t help but laugh. Even with her morning sickness, and her emotions running on overdrive, he wouldn’t change a thing. She even slapped him once after he commented on how beautiful she was, right after holding her hair back while she threw up. An hour later their breakfast is ready. Bobbi, Carol, and Sharon arrive as he is cleaning up.  
“Thanks for breakfast, baby. Now get out! It’s bad luck to see me in my wedding dress before Clint walks me down the aisle!”  
After he was unceremoniously kicked out, he went for a run on the beach. Just a quick one to burn off some of the energy. With that finished he ran to the hotel where the rest of the guys were all getting ready. After a knock on the door, Bucky was surprised to see him.  
“What’s wrong, Steve? Did Natasha kick you out?”  
“Yeah, just so she could get dressed. You do have my dress uniform here right?”  
“Yeah, I have it..., man you stink! What have you been doing?”  
“I went for my morning run. Save the commentary, I have to borrow your shower.”  
“Well, be quick about it. And I hope you finished your vows!”  
In the last days leading up to today, he and Natasha decided to write their own vows. Focusing on this kept him from wondering what she had planned to surprise him with. He suspected it had something to do with their rings, considering he hadn’t seen them since they chose them. His thoughts were interrupted by Bucky banging on the door.  
“Come on Steve, I told you to hurry up!”  
After 10 more minutes, he exits the bathroom, to a death glare from his very irritated best friend.  
“You better have left some hot water for me. Go get dressed. While you were in there, Tony came by. He says the rest of the guests have arrived.”  
Serafina Romanoff was the first to reach the hotel. Sam arrived next, followed by Colonel Phillips, and Dum-Dum Dugan. There were two surprise guests for the couple, Professor Phil Coulson, and his wife Professor Audrey Nathan-Coulson. Steve had a hard time trying to get their invitations in the mail, because he didn’t know where they’d been living. Tony was able to come through again on this one. Steve and Natasha were undoubtedly their favorite students. They weren’t going to miss this day. The last to arrive was Sarah, accompanied by Bruce, Betty, and Dr. Blake. She was cured of cancer, but hasn’t been released from the hospital yet. In the beach house, Natasha, Bobbi, Carol, and Sharon are almost done.  
“You look beautiful, Nat. Are you ready?”  
“I’ve been ready for this day for a long time Bobbi. Here, hold on to this.”  
“The ring for Steve? He still doesn’t know you had them engraved, does he?”  
“No, Bucky and I have been keeping it quiet. He has mine; I can’t wait to see Steve’s reaction. He told me he was learning Gaelic, along with Russian. He said it was because he’d been gone so long, he wanted to know more about his ancestors from Ireland.”  
“I think he’ll love that you did this. So, no cold feet?”  
“Not a chance. You know I never told him, but I found the diamond engagement ring I’m wearing.”  
“When? How did you know?”  
“Before he enlisted, Carol. I didn’t know what he had planned. Then we had the fight. I regret walking out on him that day, but I was so angry. The fact that he bought the ring, told me he knew he’d find a way back home. When Alexei proposed to me, I declined, not just because I didn’t love him, but because I held out hope that this day would come.”  
“And now it’s here. You’ve been committed to this for a long time. I hope Bucky proposes to me soon.”  
“Don’t worry Sharon. I can see the way he looks at you. I bet it’s coming soon enough.”  
The ladies were all ready. With thirty minutes until the ceremony, there is a knock at the door. Bobbi opens it to find Clint standing there.  
“Hey Bobbi, how’s Nat doing?”  
“Come on in. She’s ready.”  
He walks in and she has her back to him, doing a final check in the mirror. When he places a hand on her shoulder, she turns around.  
“Wow, Nat. You look stunning.”  
She had decided that she wanted a light blue dress. Blue has been her favorite color since the first time she locked eyes with Steve.  
“Thanks, Clint. And thanks for agreeing to walk me down the aisle. You’ve always been my best friend, but even more like the brother I never had.”  
“You don’t need to thank me for this. I always hoped one day that I would be the one to take this walk with you. I’m even happier that it will be Steve there waiting for us.”  
“That’s a switch. You were the one who punched him the face. Are you telling me that you wouldn’t have been happy if it was Alexei waiting for me?”  
“To tell you the truth, I never liked that guy. Regardless of what I may have thought of Steve when I first met him, I saw how happy he made you. It’s not often you find a love like this. I’m glad you held on to it.”  
Natasha has to hold back the tears at his confession. Clint was the type who never thought anybody she dated was good enough for her. As he pulls her in for a hug, he knows he was wrong. There couldn’t be anyone better for her than Steve Rogers. After a few minutes they break the hug, and he helps her with the necklace Sarah loaned to her.  
“Come on kiddo, it’s almost time. I’ll see you out there.”  
Normally Clint calling her kiddo would infuriate her. Today it is the exact opposite. She now understands he has always used it as a term of endearment. With everything in place, her bridesmaids step out on the front porch. Carol joins with Peter, followed by Sharon and Sam, and last Bobbi and Bucky. When the wedding march begins to play, she steps out and Clint takes her arm in his. At the altar is an Army Chaplain, ready to perform the ceremony.  
“And now, Steve and Natasha have decided to share their own vows.”  
“Natasha, when we first met, I thought you were the most stubborn, strong willed, infuriating woman in the world. Then I got to know you, and I realized those attributes were a defense mechanism. Underneath all of that I saw a heart of gold, and a fire that no amount of water could extinguish. You genuinely care for everyone you meet. Even if my heart was frozen in ice for seventy years, your smile and your laugh could melt all of that away. I promise that you will always be the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with.”  
“Steve, I admit I didn’t know what to make of you that day you bumped in to me twice in college. When you called me out on my attitude, I thought you were arrogant, cocky, and entirely self-centered. But I later realized that you were honest, caring, and not afraid to be yourself. You would give the shirt off of your back to someone in need. You’re the type of gentleman that is so hard to find in the world today. I promise to love you with all of my heart, and never let you go.”  
When they finish their vows, the Chaplain calls for and blesses their rings.  
“Steve, place the ring on Natasha’s left hand. Do you swear to love, honor, and cherish Natasha as long as you both shall live?”  
“I do.”  
“Natasha, place the ring on Steve’s left hand. Do you swear to love, honor, and cherish Steve for as long as you both shall live?”  
“I do.”  
“Then by the power vested in me by the United States Military and the State of New York, I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the Bride.”  
All the guests stand and cheer as the couple shares their first kiss as husband and wife. Sarah and Serafina both break into tears with the announcement:  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Steven Rogers.”  
The cheering and clapping reaches a crescendo as Natasha turns to throw the bouquet. Whether it was luck, or just good aim, the flowers landed right in Sharon’s hands. Bucky’s face turns bright red, knowing what this means. She walks over to him and wraps one arm around his waist.  
“We’re next Barnes. I hope you’ve got a really great proposal planned out.”  
He kind of thinks she’s joking, but with school about to end for the both of them, he has been wracking his brain to come up with the most exciting way that he can propose. Whatever he does, Sharon knows she's going to say yes. When the time for the first dance comes, only one song is right for it. Elvis Presley begins to play, and Natasha smiles with the melody.  
“Steve, did you choose Love Me Tender for our first dance?”  
He just smiles as they sway to the music. This has always been one of her favorite songs. After the dance he speaks the words engraved in Gaelic on their rings.


	14. Back to reality

After all the years apart, Steve and Natasha were married. While they were still enjoying the blissful day after the wedding, reality was about to come back. Sarah had to return to the hospital for one more month. She was cancer free, but she still had yet to be officially released. Two days later, Natasha went in for a check-up on the health of their children. She was healthy and the kids were doing fine, but Dr. Grey insisted on restricting air travel. It meant the honeymoon in Paris had to be postponed.  
“Nat, I hate that we can’t go to Paris for our honeymoon. I always wanted to take you there. When I enlisted, they were going to send me there. I specifically requested Italy.”  
“Steve, it’s not a big deal. Sure, we talked about a trip there when we were in college, but I don’t need to go to Europe to enjoy our honeymoon. We’ve got this great beach house and two children on the way. So Dr. Grey restricted my air travel, we’ve got our whole lives to go to Paris. Right here, right now, this moment with you is all I need.”  
Hearing his wife say those words is all Steve needed. She’s right, it’s summer and they have all this time to themselves. The next question she asks is the only one that matters.  
“So what should we do first with all this free time? We have two weeks to ourselves.”  
Before he can answer, his phone rings interrupting their moment. He only shows a hint of annoyance when answering.  
“Now is not a good time, Bucky. Whatever it is, can it wait?”  
“Oh, I’m sorry. Did I interrupt you and Natasha enjoying the intimacy of your new marriage? You know you really should be careful with those twins growing inside of her.”  
Annoyance turns to amusement at Bucky’s not so subtle innuendo. Natasha could barely hear what he said, but still grabs the phone from Steve.  
“Actually, you did interrupt, and if you don’t want to hear all of what we’re about to do, you might want to hang up.”  
“No wait, Sharon and I need…,”  
“Good-bye Bucky.”  
After hanging up, she tosses the phone back.  
“So, how about a movie? After all the company we’ve had here, I’ve missed being curled up on the couch with your arms wrapped around me.”  
“Sound like a great idea, Nat. How about a comedy?”  
Settling in they argue over the remote and start flipping through the channels. They agree on SPACEBALLS when his phone starts ringing again.  
“He just can’t give us a moment of peace, can he?”  
“Steve, put it on speaker. I want to hear better.”  
With the sound activated, the couple can only try to hold their laughter in at his yelling.  
“THANKS A LOT FOR THAT! I really didn’t need that image in my head. Before you hung up on me I was about to ask a favor.”  
“What do you want, Buck?”  
“Sharon and I are leaving for Hawaii tomorrow. I was wondering if you could give us a ride to the airport.”  
“What about your truck? Can’t it get you there?”  
“Yeah, but Sharon has packed five suitcases. We’re only going to be gone for two weeks. I swear she’s packed her whole life up. There’s barely any room for my one duffel bag.”  
Even though she’s far away from his phone, they hear her shout at him.  
“HEY! I heard that Barnes! It’s only two suitcases! And most of the clothes are yours! You’re far more vain than I could ever be!”  
This time they break into full blown laughter. Most of the time Bucky dressed like he just threw something on after waking up. But it took him three hours to get ready for that first date with Maria. He barely made it.  
“You know, if you two are done laughing at my expense, would you be able to do this for us?”  
“What time does your flight leave? We still have to take Serafina to the airport as well.”  
“Flight leaves at 2:00. Are you saying you’ll be able to give us a ride?”  
“Her flight leaves at 1:00. We’ll be there at 11:30 to get you.”  
“All right we’ll be ready. See you then, Steve.”  
Before they hang up, Sharon gets one more dig in at her boyfriend.  
“I’ll be ready, but the princess might not be!”  
The line disconnects, so they return to the movie.  
“I really like her, Steve. She’s perfect for Bucky.”  
“No doubt. He’s going to propose in Hawaii.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“He told us all while we were sitting around the poker table. Quite frankly, I expected it to be sooner.”  
“Yeah, Bucky’s a procrastinator though. How much do you want to bet that they go ahead and get married in Hawaii, or just fly to Vegas after the trip is over.”  
“Knowing him, I wouldn’t be surprised in the least. Sharon on the other hand, is probably going to want a big wedding.”  
When the movies reached the Sands of Vega scene, she leans her head back against his shoulder. As Lone Starr and Vespa start to kiss, he notices she has fallen asleep. He stops the movie so Dot Matrix’s virgin alarm doesn’t wake her. After kissing the top of her head, he dozed off as well, with his hands on her stomach. They stayed that way until one of the babies kicked.  
“Steve, did you feel that?”  
“Huh? What? What happened?”  
“One of the babies kicked. Here, put your hands back.”  
She places her hands over his on her stomach. This time, there are two kicks.  
“I felt that. They’re definitely healthy.”  
“Come on, it’s late. We’ve got an early morning tomorrow.”  
The next morning, the five of them are at the airport saying good-bye.  
“Natasha, are you sure you don’t want me to stay? With Steve’s mom in the hospital, it might be beneficial.”  
“It’s okay, Mom. I’ve got Carol and Bobbi here as well. We’ll be fine. But I promise I’ll call you if anything changes.”  
“Steve, I know you’ll take good care of my daughter. I’m glad she married you.”  
“Don’t worry Mrs. Romanoff. Dr. Grey says she’s doing fine.”  
After hugging them both, she boards her plane. As Steve and Natasha turn to Bucky and Sharon.  
“So which way is your flight, Buck?”  
“Our terminal is the other way. Thanks for driving us. We’ll see you in two weeks. Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone.”  
“Can’t, you’re taking all the stupid with you. Sharon, take care of him.”  
“I will, Steve. We’ll see you soon.”  
Three more hugs and a handshake later, Bucky and Sharon head off in the direction of their terminal. When they are out of earshot, Natasha poses a question to her husband.  
“So, about that bet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we've spent a lot of time on Steve and Nat in this series, and I'm thinking the next chapter will be from a point of view from other characters. As for the movie in this chapter, I'm a big fan of Mel Brooks. SPACEBALLS is among my favorites of his. I also had to use quotes from First Avenger. I liked the scene where Steve and Bucky are talking at the expo.   
> Bucky: Don't do anything stupid until I get back.  
> Steve: I can't, you're taking all the stupid with you.


	15. Two weeks in paradise

Bucky and Sharon have just landed in Hawaii. They were both looking forward to the next two weeks. But both of them felt a little guilty because they got a trip, while Steve and Natasha had to postpone their own honeymoon.  
“I can’t help it, Sharon. We’re here in Maui while Steve and Natasha are stuck at home. It’s just not right that they have to miss their honeymoon.”  
“Bucky, Natasha told us what Dr. Grey said. Extended air travel could possibly be detrimental to the health of the babies. I feel a little guilty too. But she also said for us not to worry. Just because they aren’t getting their honeymoon in Paris, well it doesn’t mean they aren’t getting it.”  
“You’re right. You’re right, but they’re my best friends. When we get back we need to do something really special for them.”  
“We will. But stop worrying about it. Look where we are. We’re on a tropical island. I just graduated with my Masters. Let’s have a little fun.”  
The hotel they checked into was not what they expected. The cost of the place would have cost Bucky three months’ salary. This is why when they get to the front desk he’s not at all surprised who paid for their room.  
“Good Afternoon, Sir. Are you checking in?”  
“Yes, we’ll be staying here for the next two weeks.”  
“Aloha, and welcome to Hawaii. May I have your name please?”  
“Barnes, James. I reserved the room two weeks ago.”  
“Barnes…Barnes. Ah, here we are. Your room is on the fourth floor. I do hope you and your wife will enjoy the honeymoon suite.”  
“She’s not my…, wait I didn’t reserve the honeymoon suite. There must be some mistake.”  
“No mistake, Mr. Barnes. Your room for the next two weeks has been paid in full. When you get back to the mainland, please tell Mr. Stark that we look forward to the next time he visits us.”  
He is shocked that Tony did this for them. Sharon walks up while he is handed the key to the room.  
“Mrs. Barnes, Aloha and welcome to the Big Island. Please, enjoy your stay.”  
Looking at the concierge she says the same thing Bucky did.  
“Oh, I’m not Mrs. Barnes, not yet anyway. Bucky after we get settled in, I want to hit the beach.”  
“Sure, but let’s go check out this room.”  
As they walk towards the elevator she is confused, and looks at him inquisitively.   
“What was that all about? Why did he call me Mrs. Barnes?”  
“I’ll explain when we get to the honeymoon suite.”  
“Wait a minute, how did you afford that room? Is there something you’re not telling me?”  
He gets flustered, thinking she might know his plan for this trip. Instead of answering, he just adopts a goofy smile.  
“Bucky, what’s going on?”  
“All right, it was obviously Tony’s idea of a joke. I didn’t book the honeymoon suite. He booked it for us.”  
“But how did he know what hotel we were staying at? Is there anything Stark won’t do to flaunt his money?”  
“The guy’s a genius, billionaire, philanthropist. He can afford to spend money like it’s water.”  
“What’s the catch? Even Natasha thought there was a catch when she found out he bought that beach house.”  
“I don’t know. I’m sure there will be something. Let’s not worry about that right now.”  
For the moment, she silences all further questions as they are shown into their room. It has a separate bedroom, along with an adjoining sitting room and a bathroom larger than their apartment. Taking it all in, she has one thing to say.  
“I still don’t know him that well, but I’ll say one thing for Stark. He certainly knows luxury. The extravagance of this room is almost overwhelming.”  
As the bell hop prepares to leave, Bucky tips him with a twenty.   
“Oh, Mr. Barnes, before I go, I was instructed to give you this message. Enjoy your stay. Good afternoon Sir, Ma’am.”  
“A message? What’s it say, Bucky?”  
“Turn on the television.”  
“Okay, but shouldn’t we figure out the note first?”  
“No that’s what it says. Turn on the T.V.”  
Sharon does this, and Tony Stark appears on the screen with his snarky, smug smile.  
“Hey Barnes, if you’re watching this, then you and Sharon found the surprise I had waiting for you.”  
“No kidding, Tony. What’s the catch?”  
“Now you’re asking yourself what the catch is. There’s no catch. As I did for Steve and Natasha, this is all yours. Free and Clear. I want you to enjoy your visit. I just have one request when you get back to the mainland.”  
“There it is, I wonder what he wants.”  
“As you are aware, I am still in the process of developing an artificial heart. Now, that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about. In addition to that project, I’ve also been working on a new form of prosthesis. It’s still very much in the developmental stage, but I have a working prototype. If you would be interested, Bucky, my request is that you be the first to test it. I designed it to replace your current prosthetic arm.”  
“That’s a generous offer from him, what do you think?”  
“I think there’s more to this.”  
“There is more, the arm is partially cybernetic in nature. All I’m asking is that you think it over. The choice is yours. Once again, enjoy your stay.”  
The video recording cuts out, and Bucky still isn’t sure what to make of the idea. But he decides not to worry about it at the moment. Right now he just wants to enjoy this vacation.  
“Come on, Sharon. Let’s go check out the beach.”  
For the next two weeks, the couple does all the tourist things they can. Tours of the islands, parasailing, and horseback riding. At night, they sit on the balcony of their room and watch the waves. On the last night of their trip he realizes how he has fallen hopelessly, irrefutably in love. It’s at that very moment he does what he set out to do.  
“Sharon, we’ve been together almost a year now. When I met you, I had only been back from the war for a year. I left because I wanted to run away from my problems here. I was torn apart. While I was overseas, I began to believe again. In something bigger than myself. Even when Steve came back there was an empty hole where my heart used to be. He saved my life over there, and gave me a second chance. It wasn’t until I met you, that I felt that hole begin to fill back in.”  
She knows what he wants to ask as she watches him get down on one knee. It doesn’t matter now how long she’d been waiting for this, Natasha was right when she said it would be coming soon.  
“Now, I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. Sharon, would you make me the happiest man in the world? Will you marry me?”  
Tears fill up her blue eyes as she kneels down with him. She tried to hold it in, but she knew it was impossible.   
“Yes, James. Yes, I will marry you.”  
Slipping the ring on her finger he realizes this is the first time she has called him by his first name. When they met he insisted she call him Bucky, because everyone else does. Now as the couple gets packed for their return flight home, they can’t wait to tell all of their friends the happy news. As he falls asleep, Bucky silently thanks Tony for booking them this room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a deviation from the main storyline. But I've been so focused on Steve and Natasha, it was kind of ideal to give them a break, and see what the other characters are doing apart from them. Hence a chapter just about Bucky and Sharon. With slight mentions of Steve/Nat and a recorded appearance by Tony Stark. Could lead to a follow up piece just about them.


	16. Another complication

There was quite a bit of change when Bucky and Sharon returned from Hawaii. When they heard the news, Steve and Natasha planned an engagement party at their beach house. Sarah was released from the hospital, and was strong enough to go home. While Steve was helping his mom get settled back in her own apartment, Bobbi took Natasha shopping for the nursery.  
“I’m glad you’re doing well, Mom. How does it feel to be home?”  
“I’ve missed this place. Granted it’s not the one I watched you grow up in, but this has been home since you went to war.”  
“I kind of miss that old apartment though. I have a lot of good memories there.”  
“I know, but I didn’t need a place that big anymore. So where’s Natasha today?”  
“Bobbi took her shopping for the twins’ room. I’m going to go get your bags, and then I’ll make lunch. What would you like?”  
“No Steve, I’m making lunch. You need to rest. You’re still trying to find a job, and you’re taking care of a 6 months pregnant wife. Let me do this.”  
“All right, Mom. I’m not going to argue you with you. I’ll be right back.”  
While they celebrate her homecoming, Bobbi is dragging Natasha into one more store.  
“Come on Nat, just this last one. There’s got to be something here you’ll like for the kids.”  
“Bobbi, I really think we should stop. I’m exhausted. Steve and I don’t even know whether the babies will be boys or girls yet. We still have three months until they’re born.”  
“I know, but you’re the first one of us to get pregnant. It wouldn’t hurt to be prepared before the arrival.”  
With Bobbi so insistent, Natasha can only follow her around. She listens as her friend goes on and on about the cribs, and the car seats. Finally finding a chair, she sits down. The exhaustion has become overwhelming. Back in Brooklyn, Steve is just finishing lunch when he gets a phone call.  
“Mom, Bobbi’s calling, I have to take this.”  
“Go ahead. I’ll be cleaning up.”   
He steps into the living room and hears Bobbi, frantic on the other end of the line.  
“Steve! Thank God you answered! You’ve got to…, I need you to…”  
“Slow down Bobbi, catch your breath. What’s wrong?”  
“Natasha, we were out shopping, and she passed out. I’m not sure why. I know she was tired, but she’s never had this happen before.”  
“Where are you? Bobbi, I need to know. Tell me where you are.”  
“We’re at NYM. It was the closest hospital. I called Dr. Grey from Natasha’s phone. She’s on her way here.”  
His phone drops to the floor when he hears that his wife is in the hospital. His fear is that something happened to the kids, or to her. From the floor, their friend’s voice is muffled.  
“Steve? Steve are you there?”  
He grabs his phone, before running for the door. He only gives a brief answer when his mother asks him where he’s going.  
“Steve, what’s wrong? Where are you going?”  
“The hospital, Natasha passed out.”  
“Go, I’ll be fine. Call me if you need anything.”  
At the bottom of the stairs, he remembers Bobbi is still on the line.  
“Bobbi, I’m on my way. Stay with her, I’ll be there as soon as I can.”  
After a mad dash to his S.U.V., the drive only took ten minutes. Partly because the hospital was so close, but also because there was very little traffic. He sped the whole way there. Running through the front door, he vaults over a wet floor sign, directly to the nurses’ station.  
“Jane! Sorry, Nurse Foster. I’m looking for…”  
Jane remembers him from when he first came in looking for his mother. She also notices the strain in his voice.   
“Steve, Natasha is here. Dr. Blake has her stabilized. And Dr. Grey has run a sonogram, your babies are fine.”  
“What about Nat? I need to see her.”  
“She’s resting. When I saw you run in the front door, I paged Don. He’s on his way here now. Impressive vault, by the way.”  
He doesn’t notice her attempt at levity. Five minutes later, Dr. Blake arrives at the waiting room.   
“Doc, where is she? Is she alright?”  
“Steve, calm down. Your wife is resting comfortably. Dr. Grey has double checked the health of the babies. They’re okay.”  
“So what happened? When my friend called me, she said Nat passed out.”  
“She did. Trust me, it’s just simple exhaustion. It is summer after all, and Mrs. Barton did say they did an extensive amount of window shopping for when your children do arrive. Is there anything else that could have caused this?”  
“Not that I know of. She’s taken time off of work. Can I see her?”  
“Of course, if you’ll follow me, I’ll take you to her room.”  
After a short walk, and an elevator ride up to outpatient services, they’re both standing outside her door. A page calls Dr. Blake away.  
“Sorry, Steve. I’ve got another patient to check on. If you need anything, just press the call button.”  
He leaves Steve standing outside the room. After a deep breath, he steps inside. Bobbi is still with her, sitting by the bed. When she looks up, it appears that she had been crying.  
“Steve, I…”   
“It’s okay, Bobbi. Thanks for waiting with her. You should probably get home.”  
She didn’t expect him to be so understanding. After a hug and a gentle pat on the back, she leaves to tell Clint what happened. Bobbi knows that if she doesn’t tell him first, he’ll come busting into the hospital and kick down every door until he finds Natasha. When the door closes, Steve takes the chair she was sitting in and lowers his head. The steady beep of the machines connected to her is the only sound.  
“Nat, I’m here. I’m going to stay here with you until you wake up.”  
He rests one hand on top of her stomach, and takes her hand in the other. After a few moments the babies kick, but only he feels it. He’s trying to be strong, and fight back the tears, but they fall. His voice cracks when he speaks again.  
“Baby, please. You’ve got to wake up. I-we need you.”  
For three hours he remains in this position. Dr. Blake returned to check on them, but his entry went unnoticed. Sensing the need for privacy, he checks her vitals and departs silently. After another hour passes, there is a gentle squeeze of his hand. Natasha turns her head slowly, and sees him with her.  
“Steve? Where am I? Are you okay?”  
He looks up and she can see his tear stained face.  
“Nat, you’re in the hospital. Dr. Blake says you passed out while shopping with Bobbi.”  
A quick burst of fear runs through her, and she wonders about their babies.  
“What about…”  
“The babies are fine. Dr. Grey came by after Bobbi called her. They also kicked while you were asleep.”  
“Good, when can I leave?”  
“I’ll have to ask Dr. Blake when he comes back. For now, you should rest.”  
“I will, but I need you to do me a favor, Steve.”  
“What’s that?”  
“If Bobbi insists on taking me shopping again while I’m pregnant, don’t let her.”  
They laugh together as he lays his head down on her chest, while she runs her fingers through his hair. All that remains is for the Doctor to come back to let them go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the last three chapters centered around happy events. Sarah being cured, Steve and Nat's wedding, and Bucky taking Sharon to Hawaii and proposing. This chapter had to have a little more angst. Hard to write, made me a little emotional to have Nat in the hospital. Hope everyone is still enjoying the story.


	17. Prospects

Dr. Blake came back a short time later that afternoon. Natasha had to stay that night. Dr. Grey had called to check in and wanted to run one more test in the morning. Both Doctors agreed on that. Though he was loathe to leave, Steve went home but he couldn’t sleep without her. So he made a call.  
“You know it’s the middle of the night, Steve.”  
“Really Bucky? I didn’t know eleven p.m. classified that way now.”  
“You were the one who said we’re in our thirties now.”  
“Yeah, but that was in regards to getting drunk and waking up with a hangover. Sorry Grandpa, I’ll let you get back to sleep.”  
“I wasn’t asleep yet anyway. Sharon hasn’t gotten back home from her shift at The Falcon. So what’s on your mind?”  
“You remember when we were kids, and we used to sit up on the roof of my Mom’s apartment?”  
“Yeah, so you want to come over and stargaze like we used to do, is that it?”  
“Well we didn’t just stargaze. We talked about everything.”  
“All right, Steve. Come on over. If it will help to talk, you know I’m here for you.”  
He arrived at Bucky and Sharon’s apartment twenty minutes later. They didn’t talk all that much, just ended up playing video games. It took a while for Steve to open up.  
“So, we’ve been playing this game for an hour Steve. You gonna tell me what’s bothering you?”  
“I’m just worried about Nat. I wish I could’ve stayed in the hospital with her.”  
“I get it, it’s hard to sleep without her. I don’t sleep well if Sharon’s not here.”  
“Speaking of, have you guys decided on a wedding date yet?”  
“No, we’re waiting to be sure her Aunt Peggy can make it.”  
While they’re still talking, Sharon comes home. She’s not surprised to see Steve there.  
“Hey Bucky, I’m home. Hey Steve, how are you? How’s Natasha?”  
“She’s in the hospital. She passed out from exhaustion earlier today.”  
“Is she going to be okay?”  
“Dr. Blake said she would. I just couldn’t sleep without her. But it’s late, I should get home. I’m picking her up in the morning.”  
“Well, you know if the two of you ever need anything, all you have to do is call.”  
“I know, thanks. Good night guys.”  
As he leaves, Sharon is curious about the late night visit.  
“You think he’ll be okay? You always said he was an early riser.”  
“Steve will be fine. I can understand what he’s going through.”  
“Oh, can you now?”  
“Yeah, I don’t sleep well when you’re not here.”  
“Well, come on then soldier. This was my last night at The Falcon, and I’m exhausted.”  
“Yes, Ma’am.”  
He doesn’t say another word as she drags him to their bedroom. The next morning, after only four hours of sleep Steve went to pick up Natasha. His entrance this time was more relaxed.  
“Good morning Steve, how are you today?”  
“Morning, Nurse Foster. I’m a little worn out.”  
“Dr. Grey will be bringing Natasha out shortly. There’s coffee if you want some.”  
Grabbing a cup, he sits down and waits. He has started a second cup when Natasha is brought to the waiting room in a wheelchair.  
“Now remember Natasha, you need to take it easy. You’re almost to the third trimester. You’re going to experience more exhaustion, so get as much bed rest as you can.”  
“I will, Jean. Thanks for being here.”  
“And I’ll be checking in over the next three months. It’s nice to see you again, Steve.”  
“Thank you Dr. Grey. Thanks for everything.”  
An orderly takes her place, wheeling Natasha out of the hospital. As they drive away, she gets a closer look at Steve.  
“Baby, you look like hell. What’s wrong?”  
“I couldn’t sleep, because I was so worried about you. I spent a couple hours last night with Bucky, playing video games.”  
She appreciates his honest admission. She never slept well without him there either. He still hasn’t looked at her though.  
“Did you guys talk at all? Have he and Sharon decided on a wedding date yet?”  
“Not yet they haven’t. They’re waiting for her Aunt Peggy to be well enough to make the trip overseas.”  
“Steve look, I’m sorry I pushed myself too hard yesterday. Don’t be upset. And don’t be mad at Bobbi. She’s just excited about this.”  
As they pull up to the stop light, he can hear the worry in her voice. He knows he has to assuage that.  
“Nat, I’m not upset. At least not with you or Bobbi. I’m just frustrated because I still haven’t found a job. I have to be able to provide for you and our kids. If I can’t do that…”  
“Don’t do that to yourself. It’s only been a couple of months since you graduated. You just have to give it time. Something will come up, I know it.”  
The way she said that, he knows she believes it. When they get home, she is proven right. A message is waiting on the answering machine.   
“This message is for Steve Rogers. My name is Eugene Thompson. I’m the Principal of Midtown High. My secretary gave me your application. I see from your resume that you graduated with a degree in art education. You also did your student teaching here during your junior year. We are in the position of needing a new arts teacher. Our previous instructor retired this past year. I have a staff meeting next Monday, so I’ll be at the school. If you would be interested in the position, please come by and we can talk.”  
After hearing the message, Steve is ecstatic. He’d always wanted to teach, and now he may have the opportunity. As they relax on the couch Natasha smirks at him with an I told you so look in her eyes.  
“So are you still worried about finding a job now?”  
“Not anymore. Teaching is what I wanted to do. You’re always right. How do you always know what to say to cheer me up?”  
“It’s because you love me. Admit it, you’d be a mess without me.”  
“I was a mess without you. Time didn’t change that.”  
She laughs and rolls over to sleep on her side, while resting her head in his lap. Draping an arm over her, Steve realizes that their lives together are where they wanted them to be.


	18. New Career and Baby shower

Steve’s meeting at Midtown went extremely well. His first impression of Eugene ‘Flash’ Thompson was that the man was arrogant, and self-absorbed. Probably a bully in high school. But when he started talking about his own experiences in the war, and how he genuinely cares about the future of these kids, Steve started to respect the man more.  
“War changes a person, Steve. I saw things in Fallujah that I hope to never see again. Kids left homeless, bodies on the sidewalks. And the sounds…”  
“Screams in the night, the constant explosions, and watching your friends cut down in a firefight. All of that stays with you, Mr. Thompson.”  
“Please, call me Flash. Sounds like you’ve seen your share of the war as well.”  
“Fourteen years. I was first deployed in Egypt. The Howling Commandos and I were then sent to Baghdad. That’s where I received my field promotion to Captain.”  
“So how long have you been back now?”  
“Just a year. I was able to pick up almost exactly where I left off. Married the love of my life, finished my degree, and now I’ve got two kids on the way.”  
“It feels good to pick up where you left off doesn’t it? College sweetheart?”  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“The love of your life, a college sweetheart?”  
“Yes, in all the time I was gone there was never anyone else I wanted to be with.”  
“That’s great. Yeah, my girlfriend and I stayed together even while I was away. So, what do you think of our school?”  
“I think you have a great campus here. I would imagine the students enjoy coming. From what I can tell all of your staff is genuinely invested in seeing these kids succeed.”  
As they arrive back at the main office, Flash points to a sign.  
“See that sign up there? It’s Latin. Sedit qui timuit ne non succederet.”  
“He who feared he would not succeed, sat still.”  
“You know what it means?”  
“My wife Natasha, speaks Latin. She learned it as part of her Art History degree. She taught me some.”  
“Well then, I think you’re going to fit right in here, Steve. Congratulations, you’ve got the job.”  
After the hour long full tour of the campus, Steve heads home. His first day on the job will be a teacher in-service day the first week of August. He can’t wait to tell Natasha the news. When he starts working she’ll be in the final month of her pregnancy. When he gets there, she’s sitting on the couch, working on her laptop.  
“Hey sweetheart, how did the interview go?”  
“I got the job, Nat. I’m going to be a teacher. What are you working on?”  
“I’m just typing up a file for Carol. She needed a little help with the proposal for this next consultation. But you got the job? That’s great news. When do you start?”  
“There’s a teacher in-service day on August 5th. I’ll be meeting the rest of the staff. And I’m setting up my lesson plan for the first semester.”  
“So, this calls for a celebration. We should get our friends over here for this.”  
“Are you sure about that? I mean I thought we’d just have a night to ourselves. We could do this over the weekend.”  
“Uh-uh. While I would love that, Bobbi and Carol already told me that they want to have the baby shower tonight. Apparently they’ve been planning this for a week.”  
“When did you find this out?”  
“Carol told me after she asked me to finish writing this proposal. I already told them that we’re going to keep it low key.”  
Two hours later, the party was in full swing. In addition to all of their friends, Dr. Grey was invited along and she brought Scott. While the ladies talked and opened gifts, the guys engaged in a game of beach touch football. The game began as an argument between Clint and Scott over the better baseball team, the Yankees or the Mets. Steve and Bucky both joined in the game, though they wisely kept their allegiance to the Dodgers quiet.  
“All right Summers, visiting team gets first pick. Choose your team-mate wisely.”  
“Challenge me all you want, Barton. This game can only end one way. I’ve got Stark.”  
“Okay, that’s the opening salvo. Steve how about it?”  
“I’m with you Clint.”  
“Okay then, Parker you’re with me.”  
After a brief silent conversation, Steve convinces Clint to choose:  
“Hey, Barnes. Up for joining the winning team?”  
Down to the final two, Scott chose Bruce for Team Phoenix, and Sam was picked for Team Hawk.  
“Okay, Summers wants this, bet he’s going to try and block my throw. Clint, you’re blocking Tony. Sam, keep Peter busy. Bruce may not be strong, but he’s fast, you’re on him Buck, but get open. We’re going right for a touchdown.”  
“Hey ladies! Let’s move this game along.”  
“You in a hurry to lose, Summers?”  
“No, Barton. Watching paint dry is more interesting than waiting for your team to make the first play.”  
With his tactician’s mind, Steve predicted exactly how the other team would line up. After the snap, all of Team Hawks’ movements were perfectly executed. Standing face to face with Bruce, Bucky starts taunting.  
“Come on Bruce; let’s see if those chicken legs can keep up.”  
When the pass is made, Scott goes to block Steve, but the ball is already in the air. Bucky quickly outpaces Bruce and goes for the end-zone. The throw is a textbook spiral, landing right where it was aimed, with the first touchdown going to team Hawk. Scott’s team quickly answered back with their own touchdown. The game would go back and forth like this with neither team gaining an edge. Because of this the game has gotten more intense and became full tackle.  
“All right, Barton, we’re all tied up. Final touchdown wins. Care to save yourself the embarrassment and concede?”  
“Not a chance Summers. We’ve got the ball.”  
As Scott and his team huddle up, the ladies venture out on the porch to watch the rest of the game. They pretend not to take sides, but only because they’re enjoying the sight.  
“All right guys, we need an interception. Steve’s got one hell of an arm. If he goes for the Hail Mary, we have to be ready for it. Peter, you’re blocking Barnes. Keep him from catching whatever Steve throws. Bruce, you’ve got Sam, if he tries to take you down, a twist block should throw him off balance. Tony, keep that ball from flying. I’ve had enough of Barton’s mouth. I’ve got him.”  
While they were discussing strategy, Steve made a change in their own line up.  
“All right, Clint you started this. I think all’s fair that you end it.”  
“Okay, here it is. No doubt they think Steve’s going for the Hail Mary. I’m taking the snap. Sam, handoff-me to you. Bucky, you and Steve work in tandem with the block. Let’s show them how this is done.”  
When the two teams line up again, the different formation throws Scott off. They have to quickly change to match. The snap is tossed into Clint’s hands. He fakes the throw as Sam runs up beside him and takes the ball. Peter does attempt the twist block, but goes the wrong way, with Sam rushing past him. No one can catch him, and he hits the end-zone for the final touchdown. Clint and Scott reconcile their argument.  
“Good game Scott. You almost had us there.”  
“Not a bad play Barton. Steve had been Q.B. the whole game. That was a nice change-up.”  
At the end of the day, the group all enjoyed the party. New friends were made, with Steve and Natasha getting all they needed for the arrival of their children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not the best chapter here. But we're nearing the end of the story. Thought it would be fun to focus on the guys and the introduction of Scott Summers to the rest of the group, especially with a little competitive football game that started as a disagreement between Clint and Scott. Hope everyone is still enjoying the story.


	19. Eight and half months

With the anticipation of a new career and the arrival of the twins, July passed in the blink of an eye. Steve’s birthday was quietly celebrated this year. When August came, the entire atmosphere surrounding the couple reached a fever pitch. It was barely three weeks into the new school year on a Friday afternoon, when Steve got a call.  
“Nat, is everything okay?”  
Her breathing is heavy on the other end of the line.  
“Steve, I think…I think it’s time. They’re kicking wildly and I think I’m having contractions.”  
“Okay, I just finished my last class. I’m on my way out the door.”  
Running past Flash, he barely offers an explanation on his way out the door.  
“Steve? Is everything okay?”  
“Natasha, contractions. Gotta go!”  
“Good luck, man!”  
Bolting out the door, he’s at the car in five minutes. As he drives off campus, afternoon traffic is just beginning. Then gridlock stops everything when a car accident occurs right in front of him.  
“Not now! Nat, hang on.”  
Stuck on the road back to Brooklyn, his phone starts ringing again.  
“Steve where are you? Natasha doesn’t want to leave until you get here!”  
“Bobbi, I’m stuck behind a car accident. Can’t go anywhere.”  
She had called Bobbi just after calling him. Being that her apartment is closer than Manhattan, Bobbi arrived faster. From the background he can hear his wife scream.  
“Hand her the phone, Bobbi. Let me talk to her.”  
“Steve! You have to get here!”  
“Baby, hang on. Breathe just like they taught us. You can do this.”  
After a while her breathing starts to calm down. The kicks and pain have begun to subside, but the contractions haven’t stopped.  
“Okay, good. Nat, have Bobbi call Dr. Grey. Then call the hospital. It’s going to be easier for me to get there than to get home. I’ll meet you there.”  
“Steve, please come home! I need you here.”  
“I’m trying; they’ve just finished cleaning up the accident. It’s still going to take some time to get out of Manhattan. Please; call for an ambulance, with a little luck I’ll get there as it arrives.”  
He’s not sure if he’ll make it, and Bobbi could hear the stress in the request. With Natasha still on the phone with him, she makes a decision.  
“Tell Steve I’m taking you to the hospital. It’s the best option and he can meet us there.”  
“But Bobbi no…”  
“No buts Natasha. You know this is the right course of action. It’s Friday and it’s rush hour. If the babies are coming, I will not let your husband miss it. Get it in gear!”  
Neither of the couple has heard her talk that way before. Instantaneously all arguments cease. Now calm, Natasha relays the message.  
“Bobbi insists on taking me to the hospital. She says to meet us there. Hurry, Steve.”  
Hanging up the phone, he’s grateful Bobbi took charge. It gives him the chance to change directions and take the outbound towards NYM. He’s gets lucky to be in the right place and the right time as another ambulance is pulling into traffic, going the same direction. When traffic got moving again, he was able to get to the hospital in fifteen. He pulls up as Natasha is helped into a wheelchair.  
“Nat! Thanks Bobbi.”  
“No problem, get in there!”  
Inside, Dr. Grey is waiting and walks up when she sees them.  
“Natasha, how far apart are the contractions?”  
“Feels like ten…ten minutes.”  
“Good, then we’ve got time. Dr. Blake, where is the nearest delivery room?”  
“This way. Follow me.”  
By the time the next contraction hits, Natasha and Steve are prepped and ready. The contractions are still too far apart, but the babies are coming. Now they just have to wait.  
“All right, we’re all set. Steve, we’ve still got some time until Natasha is fully dilated. As soon as her contractions are within five minutes of each other, hit the call button. I’ll have Jane be alert for first response.”  
“Thanks, Dr. Blake. How long do you think?”  
“Shouldn’t be too much longer. It’s close. Natasha do you want anything for the pain?”  
She decided against the medications, opting for a natural birth. Over the next hour Jane and Jean came in to check on her status. When it was time, Steve stayed with her and holding her hand. After twelve hours the first baby was born, a little girl, weighing in at six pounds: Talia Sarah Rogers. They had only ten minutes with their daughter before contractions started again. Within another fifteen minutes their son arrived, and at five pounds: Joseph Grant Rogers. An hour later, their friends were allowed in, but one couple at a time. Clint and Bobbi were first.  
“Wow, these two are so beautiful. I hope someday soon Clint and I can have a baby of our own.”  
“Someday, Bobbi you will. Do you want to hold them?”  
“I would love to, Natasha.”  
Steve gently hands their daughter to Bobbi, and then their son to Clint.  
“She takes a lot after you Steve. Same blue eyes and blonde hair with a hint of red. She’s going to be a real heartbreaker someday.”  
“And this little guy is just as ugly as his old man. But I’m glad he got your red hair and green eyes Nat. What are their names?”  
“Joseph Grant and Talia Sarah. Don’t worry Clint; someday your son will be just as ugly as you.”  
Both guys get a light punch in the arm from their wives at the joke. But one couple is still missing for the next announcement.  
“Hey, can we get Bucky and Sharon in here as well? Steve and I have something we want to ask the four of you.”  
After the other couple is allowed in, Steve makes the announcement.  
“Clint, you and Bobbi have been with us since college. Bucky, you’ve been my brother for years, and Sharon, with the help from you and Carol, Natasha and I got back together.”  
“Where’s this going Stevie?”  
“Nat and I know what we’re going to ask isn’t conventional, but we want the four of you to be our kids’ god-parents.”  
Both couples are astounded at the request. But what’s being asked of them is an honor. So of course they all agree. Finally the rest of their friends get to see the children. Peter and Carol are next, followed by Tony and Pepper, then Bruce and Betty. All offer up their congratulations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left. Took a while to get here, but I hope everyone liked this chapter. As for the names of the children, James was used in Next Avengers, and is used a lot for Steve and Nat's son. Since Bucky has been a factor in this series, I chose to name the boy after Steve's dad. And Talia is a throwback that I used in my first five story series: Super-Soldier.


	20. Home

Two weeks have passed since the births. Both Steve and Natasha’s moms were called with the news the day the twins arrived. While Sarah had to have her first monthly check-up after the treatments, she came by the house the same day Serafina arrived from Florida. Both were happy to be grandparents. This was just the second time the two women met.  
“You’ve got a great son, Sarah. I can tell you did a good job raising him. He’s going to be a great Dad.”  
“Likewise with your daughter. I’m happy she and Steve are together.”  
That night, Steve thinks back on the last fourteen years. He and Natasha got their relationship back, they have two beautiful children. They both know this is the life that they wanted when they first started dating. The time had no meaning, and the distance had no power. Now the young Rogers family looks forward to the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to wrap up this story up. Be on the lookout for Part 3, a prequel to conclude this series.


End file.
